Xephmadia One-Shots
by Xephina The Eleven
Summary: NO SMUT! The title says it all! (No I don't care if they broke up I still ship it)
1. Xephmadia: Blind Date

**Simon's POV:**

"Mandrew! Lalna! Come here!" Simon's dwarfish tone rang through the halls. He was bored, and it was Lewis's day off, therefore they were uploading pre-recorded videos on the main channel. So Simon didn't have much to do without his partner in crime Xephos by his side.

"Yes?" Kim and Duncan were standing in the doorway to his office.

"Come in, and close the door…I have an idea."

Duncan closed the door, and the flux infected duo stood by Simon's bookshelf of nerdy gaming merch.

"What are you planning this time?" The mad scientist laughed as the co-founder slowly spun around in his chair, stroking his stuffed corgi as if he were the Godfather.

"In my immense boredom today, I have come up with the most fabulous idea!" Simon used Grizwald's voice from shadow of Israphel.

"And what would that be?" Kim asked.

Simon glanced out the door to make sure no one was listening in, and no one was. "I was thinking it would be funny, and rather sweet to trick Lewis and Hannah into a blind date, but I'll need help with the set up, the trick, and the recording."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Duncan smiled mischievously.

"For Hannah I was thinking Kim could make her think they were doing a live action Assassin's Creed video, but to add a funny factor to it, you had to be dressed up as if you were going to a formal party.

"For Lewis, we'll trick him into thinking we're having a live action serious interview about how it felt to lose Honeydew Inc. or Co. or whatever it was. He would have to be dressed in a suit, and both would take place in the park down the road, but neither of them would know the other was going to be there…if you two chose to help me, Kim, you will have to dress up in a ball gown, and Duncan you and I will have to wear suits. Will you help me?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Nano giggled.

"I have to agree, when do you want to schedule it for?" Duncan questioned.

"Tomorrow afternoon, because it's supposed to actually be sunny, and Lewis and Hannah will be less likely to figure out what's going on if they don't have time to prepare. I'll update our schedules."

"Alright, well I'll go get Hannah so we can go down to the dress shop." Kim gave a little woof as Simon gave her a Jaffa treat before walking out the door.

"And I'll go call Lewis and tell him to pick up a suit for tomorrow's filming." Duncan pulled out his phone and walked out of Simon's office.

 **Hannah's POV:**

"Come in." Hannah called as someone knocked on her door.

"I can't, the door is locked." Kim's muffled voice came from outside the door.

"Coming!" Hannah paused the video she was editing and let her friend in.

"Hi Lomadia!" Kim piped.

"Hello Nano!" Hannah laughed.

"Will you help me with a video I've had in mind for a while?"

"Sure, what video?" Hannah asked suspiciously at the evil grin on Kim's face.

Hannah stood with her jaw dropped as the Fluxed girl explained her insane Assassin's Creed idea. "So you want me to go to the dress shop, get a nice gown, and do parcore in said gown?"

"And high heels!" Kim laughed at Hannah's reaction.

"When are we going to start recording?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Nano smiled, "Now come on, we need to go dress shopping!"

"Alright let's go."

 **Duncan's POV:**

 _Ring Ring…Ring Ring_

 _"Hello?"_ Lewis answered.

"Hey Lewis, it's Duncan, what's up?"

 _"Not much, bored. You?"_

"Just finished talking to Simon, he wants to do a live action interview about losing Honeydew Co."

 _"I thought it was Honeydew Inc."_

"Whatever, the point is he wants us to dress in suits."

 _"Ugh…alright…what time are we going to film?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon."

 _"Okay, well I'll pick one up and bring it with me tomorrow, where will we be filming?"_

"The park down the road from YogTowers."

 _"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow friend."_

"See you then."

 **Kim's POV:**

"Hannah, what about this one?" Kim held up a pale pink ball gown made of silk with darts down the skirt and glittering lace around the bodice.

"I was thinking more this one." Her friend was holding a stunning sky blue dress with gems across the straps and bodice, and lace sleeves that fell to the floor, the fabric shimmering as it moved.

"You have to go try that on!" Kim squealed ushering Hannah towards the dressing rooms.

While Hannah tried on her dress, Kim found a light red one that resembled the one that her in-game character NanoSounds wore. She tried her on, and when the girls stepped out, both looked as though they were about to be featured in a fashion magazine.

"Now we have to go find shoes!" The Malaysian girl pulled her friend across the store to find shoes that matched the dresses they had chosen; the only stipulation was they had to be high heels.

As the girls we walking to the check-out Kim saw something she absolutely had to buy for her friend. It was a silver owl necklace with sapphires for eyes. Without Hannah knowing, Kim bought the accessory and the pair walked out of the shop with their dresses and shoes.

"I saw this as we were checking out and I had to get it for you!" Kim said as they began walking back to the car.

"Oh my god!" You didn't have to get that for me!" Hannah cried as Kim presented her with the necklace.

"But I did so meh!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at the owl girl.

Once the friends had returned to YogTowers the both placed the dresses and shoes in their offices.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis walked into the office and hung the black suit Duncan had told him to bring on the back of the door. The co-founder felt stupid wearing dress shoes with jeans and a plaid button up, but it was easier than bringing two pairs of shoes.

"Hello Spaceman," Simon said, poking his head in Lewis's office, he too carrying a suit.

"Morning Honeydew," Lewis responded with a laugh as his friend stumbled over the suit in his hand. "So what time are we heading to the park?"

"Around four," The ginger replied as Duncan walked down the hall behind him. "I'm going to go make sure Duncan brought a suit as well."

"Okay," Lewis called as Simon walked out of the room.

Lewis was just about to turn on his computer when he heard a familiar voice from the door, "Hi Xephos."

He bowed playfully as he greeted the girl, "Hello Lomadia." Hannah giggled and Lewis pulled her into a hug. "How are you this morning?"

The owl girl smiled, "I'm doing alright, Kim has the pair of us shooting some ridiculous video today, what about you?"

"Simon's doing an interview with Duncan and I."

"Hannah!"

"That's Kim now, I'd better be off." Hannah piped glancing over her shoulder.

"Love you." Lewis kissed Hannah on the nose before Kim called her name again and she darted out of the room.

 **-Later-**

"It was tragic to be in the explosion…after all the work we put into that factory, it was sad to see it taken by witches and then destroyed." Lewis said solemnly.

 **Hannah's POV:**

"You want me to do what?!" Hannah screeched.

"Start by standing on top of the slide, then run down before running across the seesaw and jump through the swings before we cut to the next part of the video." Kim explained.

"In high heels?! Do you want me to die?!"

"Well, how about we start with some basic running in the field over there to get you used to the shoes." The dark haired girl said thoughtfully.

"Whatever keeps me alive and out of the hospital longer." Hannah let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

 **Simon's POV:**

"Lewis why don't we head over to the field over there, the lighting will be better and we don't have to worry about as much interference from people."

"Alright," Lewis agreed.

Simon texted Kim as they began moving equipment, telling her to get Hannah over to the area they had set up.

Duncan was still filming unbeknownst to Lewis, and as soon as Kim texted back, they were heading to the dinner that Duncan, Kim and Simon had prepared.

The table they had set up was brilliant; it was covered in a black table cloth and candles, with an exquisite meal. Duncan and Kim had worked together to make Lemon Tuskan Chicken with an array of side dishes.

They had set Martyn to watch the set up while Simon, Duncan, and Kim were busy with Lewis and Hannah.

 **Martyn's POV:**

Simon and Duncan had asked him to watch the dinner set up for Lewis and Hannah, and also be a part-time waiter for the date; so, much like Lewis, Simon and Duncan, he was in a suit.

Martyn watched as Lewis, Simon and Duncan emerged from the trees on one side of the park, just as Kim and Hannah appeared from the playground on the other side.

As they approached, Lewis and Hannah were oblivious to the fact that the dinner was for them, that was until they noticed each other.

 **Lewis's POV:**

"Hannah! You look stunning!" Lewis said in awe at the sight of his girlfriend in a beautiful sky blue dress. Hannah blushed and looked at the ground.

The raven-haired boy turned his attention to Simon and Duncan, "What the hel is going on here?"

"Surprise!" Simon, Duncan, Kim and Martyn all said in unison, and that's when it clicked. The whole of the interview filming had been a ruse to get Lewis out to the park, the same; he was guessing, went for whatever crazy video Kim had told Hannah about.

"Wait! So you're not trying to kill me in some insane Assassin's Creed parcore video?!" Hannah looked up from the ground to face her friend.

"Nope! Did you actually think I was going to let you do all of that in heels?!" Kim laughed.

"I knew that sounded like an overly risky idea!" Hannah piped.

"What was she going to make you do?" Lewis laughed.

"Run down a slide, over a seesaw and jump through some swings…in four inch heels." Hannah giggled.

"Kim! I told you to trick her not kill her!" Simon turned to Kim.

"So this was your idea!" Lewis looked at his friend.

"Yeah, we were all bored and decided to plan this, and it went well if I do say so myself!" Simon's smile radiated his dwarfish nature.

"Oh one more thing…we never cut the cameras off." Lewis looked around at Duncan's voice to see both him and Kim with cameras raised.

Lewis was about to reply when Martyn stepped forward looking between him and Hannah. "Do you wish to just stand here or eat the dinner so graciously prepared by your friends.

 **-Later-**

The night had gone brilliantly. Lewis was impressed with his friends, the dinner had been amazing, but he was mostly amazed by how well they had pulled off the whole scheme.


	2. Xephmadia: Dark Past

**Hannah's POV:**  
Hannah and Lewis were arguing over something that had happened at the office that day. Simon had falsely accused Hannah, and Lewis believed him. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her but he seemed fairly quick to go against her.  
"I can't believe you would do that!" Lewis snapped after Hannah had said for the seventh time that she hadn't spilt the coffee on Lewis's computer and destroyed the world that most of the yogs had been working on for the next series for the main channel.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me! If it had been I would have owned up to it!" Lomadia held her boyfriend's gaze.  
"Simon seems fairly certain th-"  
Hannah cut the spaceman off, "Since when do you take Simon's word over mine?! I know he's your best friend but you haven't even listened to my end of the story! I was filming with Ki-"  
"Sure you were! Who else could have done it? Who else would have been in our office?! Just tell me the truth!" Lewis's voice had risen to a shout.  
Hannah fought back her fear. The last person to yell at her like that, was her abusive ex boyfriend Jake. He used to scream at her calling her a slut and a whore before he would inevitably hit her.  
When Jake was particularly mad he would cut her and even knocked her down the stairs once, which resulted in a broken ankle that never healed properly and still bothered her to date.  
"I am telling the truth!" She was trying hard not to sob at the lack of trust that the one person she loved most was showing her. "Why won't you believe me?" At this point the tears were threatening to spill over and she knew if that happened, she would break down and be unable to defend her point.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
"Simon seemed confident in telling me that it was you who had spilled the coffee on the computer, and worse that you did it on purpose!" Lewis countered, he hated having to yell at Hannah like this but he needed her to tell him the truth.  
"On purpose?! I would never!" Hannah looked teary eyed and angry at the accusation.  
"It seems to me like a certain owl loving girl didn't want to work on this project! Sabotage would be the perfect way to-"  
His girlfriend cut him off, "Sabotage! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"  
"Don't lie to me Hannah!" Lewis took a step forward to emphasize his point, and it took him less than a second to see his mistake.

 **Hannah's POV:**  
"Sabotage! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"  
"Don't lie to me Hannah!" Lewis took a step forward.  
In that moment the fear that had been nagging at her took over. She felt her heart begin to race and she became hyperaware. Her breath began to come in fast, shallow gulps.  
In the back of her mind, she knew it was stupid to be afraid of Lewis, but her brain had kicked into over drive, and everything Jake had ever done to hurt her came back to her. Everything she had tried to forget came flooding back.  
The tears spilled over like a tidal wave as she did the only thing she knew how to do when Jake would get angry. She backed up and sat on the sofa shaking, her knees pulled to her chest, protecting every part of her that she could.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
Hannah had begun to hyperventilate and cry, she'd backed away from him and curled up on the sofa as if he would hurt her.  
Many times Lewis had wanted to track Jake down and kill him but he never brought him up to Hannah...for this very reason.  
He hated seeing her so scared and broken, and what made it even worse was that he had caused it.  
"Oh Hannah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He stepped forward again to attempt to help her but she just whimpered and hugged her knees tighter.  
Xephos knew the best thing for him to do was to back away from her, and show Hannah that he was never going to hurt her. That he would never treat her like that good for nothing Jake.  
Lewis went to the kitchen and pored her a cup of tea from the kettle he'd made earlier, before he went to their room and grabbed her favourite blanket. A soft green throw blanket that had the picture of owls imprinted on it.  
With the tea in his hands and the blanket hanging around his neck, he headed back to the living room.  
She was still sat on the sofa shaking, tears running down her face.  
Lewis walked up from behind her so the sight of him wouldn't scare her further. He set the tea silently on the table without Hannah noticing. Then he draped the blanket around her shoulders and she whipped around to face him and for a moment he thought she was going to run. He gave her an apologetic smile and she finally met his gaze for the first time since his mistake.  
She didn't say a word but he knew clear as day that all his owl maiden needed was a hug.  
The spaceman sat down on the sofa next to her and put his arms around her. She immediately leaned closer to him, sobs wracking her shivering frame.  
They sat there for what could have been moments or hours with Lewis whispering apologies and reassuring words to his girlfriend.  
"Oh Hannah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Lewis said when she had calmed down a bit.  
"It-it's okay, I sh-shouldn't have b-been scared of y-you." Lomadia sniffed.  
"You had every right to be terrified, I should have been thinking! I don't want you to be scared of me, I love you." At his final statement he felt Hannah snuggle closer to him.

 **Hannah's POV:**  
"You had every right to be terrified, I should have been thinking! I don't want you to be scared of me, I love you." When he said 'I love you' Hannah snuggled up closer to him, because that was the difference between Jake and Lewis. Jake had never loved her, and Lewis did.  
The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hannah spoke, "Why didn't you believe me?"  
Lewis sighed. "Simon said he saw you dump the coffee on the computer, but after all of this, and you defending yourself the way you did, I'm starting to think he knocked it over accidentally and blamed you for it."  
"I really didn't do it, you could check the security footage if you want." Hannah sniffled at the end of her sentence.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
"I really didn't do it, you could check the security footage if you want." Hannah sniffled at the end of her sentence.  
Lewis pulled out his phone with his left hand while keeping his right arm around his still upset girlfriend. He had to know the truth, despite that fact that he was almost certain at this point that Hannah was telling the truth.  
Sure enough the footage clearly showed Simon knocking the coffee over on Lewis's computer.  
"Hannah I'm sorry." Lewis said as he put his phone away.  
"Its fine."  
"No it's not. I should have believed you, or at the least listened to your end of the story! Instead I acted like a jerk and never even let you have the chance to explain. It's not fine, and I'm sorry Hannah. I'm truly sorry, and I love you more than you'll ever know." He hugged her a little tighter, tears forming in his own eyes.  
"It's okay, I forgive you." Hannah smiled slightly. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I walked away because of one mistake?" She paused and looked up at him. "I love you too. More than you know. You've done so much for me. That being the main one. You love me, and that's how I know that you really do feel bad about what you said, and why I can forgive you for it, because I love you too."  
Hannah sat wrapped in Lewis's arms for the rest of the night, until the two drifted into sleep, the whole problem in the past, and the bond between them strengthened.


	3. Xephmadia: Falling In Love

**Xephos's POV:**  
Despite the time he had been on this planet, Xephos still felt like he stood apart from everyone. They were kind enough, they had all helped him after his ship crash landed on Minecraftia. Normally he could push his doubt aside, but after dark was when he stuck out from the others the most, much like he did now.  
Xephos sat in silence at the bonfire next to the two particular people he had grown closest to. His best friend, a dwarf named Honeydew, and the girl he denied he was falling for, an owl loving witch named Lomadia. Sitting there, it was obvious he was nothing like them, his blue eyes were shining as bright as torches and he was easily 6'5" where as the tallest person in the group was Lalna who only topped out at 6 foot.  
"Are you okay Xeph?" Lomadia's voice was tinted with worry.  
The spaceman felt his heart flutter at the sound of Lom's voice. "I'm fine...just a bit tired."  
"Are you sure?" Lomadia looked flustered as she talked to him, although he couldn't figure out why.  
"Positive, now listen to Rythian's ghost story." Xephos chuckled nervously.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
Lomadia turned back to the ender born with hesitation, she knew something was wrong with the spaceman.  
She was falling head over heels for him but she knew he didn't feel the same way.  
She didn't want to be heart broken because she fawned over a man who had to leave, and never loved her in the first place.  
The witch knew he must feel alone being different from the others, that's why she was falling for him. She always felt like she stood apart from the others with her owl wings and tail, but they accepted her just as they accepted Xeph.  
"And the girl was never heard from again." Rythian finished his story with a round of gasps.  
"Great story Ryth! But now who wants to roast marshmallows?!" Honeydew called out holding four massive bags of the fluffy treats with a few more bags sitting on the ground next to him.  
A chorus of laughter was followed by almost everyone getting up to roast marshmallows.  
Everyone that was but Xephos. He stayed where he was, watching the fire.  
Lom roasted two marshmallows and took one over to the spaceman. "You aren't okay. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
"It's fine honestly." Xeph was being vague which was odd, normally he was very articulate with what he had to say.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
"We both know that's a lie, but if you don't want to talk about it till we get home that's fine too." The witch referred to her house well it was more like a mansion that was suspended in the trees.  
"Alright, I'll see about when we get back." The spaceman had no intention of telling her what was wrong, because to do that we would have to confess his love for her.  
"You know you can always talk to me." Xephos wasn't sure, but he thought there was more than just friendly compassion glittering behind the owl girl's eyes.  
It had taken Xeph quite a while to realize that despite the fact that the others eyes didn't glow the way his did, they still lit up when they smiled and fell dark when they were sad. The other difference that had confused him was that when they were embarrassed or excited, there eyes didn't glow brighter but their cheeks turned red in a phenomenon they called 'blushing'.  
"If you two don't get over here all the marshmallows will be gone!" The demigod Ridge called from where he was floating above the others holding a marshmallow on a stick in the flames.  
"Coming!" Lom responded, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. When she took his hand he knew his eyes began to glow a little brighter because the reflection of the light of his eyes became more intense on her long blonde hair.  
The pair grabbed some marshmallows and roasting sticks and got a few weird glances from the others as if they knew something the pair didn't.

 **-Later-**

The duo had gone back to the tree mansion and Lom pounced immediately. "So what's going on with you. You always participate in the bonfires and usually tell a ghost story of your own. I haven't seen you this quiet since your first night on Minecraftia."  
"I'd- I'd rather not talk about it." The spaceman didn't want to reveal that he loved her...he couldn't bear the loss of the owl girl when she would inevitably say she didn't love him back. He had already lost every one of his family and friends from his home.  
Xephos had figured out only days after the crash that he didn't have to resources to return home. But he hadn't told the others because he still wanted to believe he had a chance of getting back. Because of this he couldn't risk losing the one person he had gained in his new life.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
"I'd- I'd rather not talk about it." The girl felt hurt by the spaceman's lack of trust in her. She wanted so badly for him to reciprocate the feelings she had for him.  
She had to push back the emotion that threatened to choke her when she spoke. "Xephos please! You can talk to me! I just want- I just want to help you!" Despite her efforts, her voice still caught at the end of her sentence.  
"I know Lom, but there's really nothing you can do." Xephos hung his head, and for the first time since the crash she noticed how broken he looked. He not only looked lonely as she had guessed but he looked almost heartbroken. _Had he had a girlfriend in his home planet...was he missing her?_ The girl knew this was probably true, he was so handsome and charming, how could he not; but, she couldn't let herself focus on that.  
"Not if you don't tell me what's wrong." Her voice was calm but unsteady. She had to hold herself together for him.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
"Not if you don't tell me what's wrong." The owl girl sounded almost on the brink of tears.  
Xephos's voice was but a whisper when he spoke. "I can't tell you what's wrong without telling you my true feelings!"  
"That's what I want you to do, I want you to be able to confide in me."  
"I can't tell you what's wrong because if I do I'll ruin my relationship with you, and I can't do that! You're the only person I have on this planet!" His voice had risen.  
Lom looked more confused now than when conversation had started. "Why are you afraid of losing me?"  
"Because I love you Lomadia!" The words slipped out of Xephos's mouth before he had the chance to stop them. He slammed his hands over his lips the moment after, knowing his eyes were glowing as bright as ever.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
"Because I love you Lomadia!" Xephos said the words she had dreamed of hearing before he clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes glowing brighter than she had ever seen them.  
"You-you love me?" She was so dumbfounded by the outburst that she could barely reply.  
"This is why I didn't want to tell you, I know you don't love me back so now things will just be awkward between us!"  
Lomadia was worried the the tears in her eyes were about the spill over in an emotional flood she wouldn't be able to stop. "Xephos...nothing is going to be awkward between us...because...well I love you too. I never said anything because I thought you didn't love me...and I didn't want to fall in love with someone who would have to leave." The tears had begun to run down her face.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
"Xephos...nothing is going to be awkward between us...because...well I love you too. I never said anything because I thought you didn't love me...and I didn't want to fall in love with someone who would have to leave."  
The spaceman stepped forward and wiped away the tears from the girl's cheeks. "I haven't been completely honest with you Lom...I didn't want to believe it, so I thought that if I kept it a secret I would be able to live in a false reality. This planet just doesn't have the resources I need...I can't go home..."  
"Oh Xeph! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" More tears streamed down her face and he was trying not to cry himself. "I know how it feels, I wish you had told me sooner, I can help! I lost my whole family in a solar storm."  
"You did?!" The owl girl had never told him about her family and now he knew why. He knew how much it hurt to talk about someone you would never see again.  
"Yes- they were checking a satellite that was in orbit and miscalculated the time of the solar flare...they were killed by the radiation."  
"Oh Lom-"  
"I didn't know what to do after, but thankfully these guys took me in." She looked out the window, her tear filled eyes trained on the houses below that inhabited their now sleeping friends.

 **Lomadia's POV:**  
"It's just...I stand apart from all of you, I'm obviously nothing like any of you, I'm taller than all of you and look at me! I glow!" As the spaceman had been speaking, his eyes had grown dimmer and dimmer, now he looked almost human.  
"Is that what all this has been about?"  
Xephos's only reply was a slight nod.  
"You fit in just as well as the rest of us! Look at us, Honeydew is a dwarf, Rythian is an ender born, Lalna is a mad scientist, Ridge is a demigod, Martyn changes with the seasons, Zoeya is half robot, and Kim is infected with the flux!" Lom wanted to make sure no one would ever feel the way she did. "Hell if you're still not convinced, look at me! I'm half owl! I've got wings and a tail! And I'm not going to let you fall into the same pit of depression that I did. I'm not going to let you single yourself out and think you're not good enough because you're different!"  
"You feel cut away from the others, but you get on with them so well!" Xephos was looking at her in shock.  
"And so do you! You just don't let yourself see it." Emotion for the spaceman finally took over and she launched into a hug.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood there in shock for about two seconds before he enveloped her in an embrace.

 **Xephos's POV:**  
"Promise me that you'll let yourself be helped by me and the others." Lom said between sobs.  
"Only if you promise you'll do the same." Xeph could feel tears running down his own cheeks.  
Lomadia nodded against his chest, and next he did the one thing he had been wanting to do for ages. He lifted her head so she was looking at him and pressed his lips to hers.  
The kiss was passionate to the point that they both hated it when they had to break for air.  
"I love you Lom." Xephos said as they sat down on the couch.  
"I love you too Xeph." Lomadia snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her.  
For the rest of the night they sat there wrapped in each other's embrace and kissing occasionally.  
As they began to drift into sleep, Xephos said one of the things he had always hoped to say to her. "I love you my beautiful owl maiden."


	4. Xephmadia: The Fall

**Hannah's POV:**  
Lewis had been over working himself all month with the new videos and the constant live streams. He would go into work at seven or eight in the morning and not get home until eleven o'clock that night. Even then he would still get out his laptop and work till one in the morning before he would finally go to bed.  
Hannah would have to find times between activities to make him eat a sandwich or something. Unlike most people the already thin CEO would lose 4 1/2 to 7 kilos (10 to 15 pounds) during the holiday season. By Christmas itself he always looked sick and it worried the owl girl deeply. She knew he hated it but a lot of the Yogscast's responsibilities fell to him, and he couldn't let them slide. The fans looked forward to the charity livestreams, and all the while videos still had to be released on the main channel.  
Currently it was about eight o'clock at night, Hannah had gotten off two hours ago, and Lewis would still be at the offices for another three hours yet.  
She knew he felt bad because he couldn't spend anytime with her or anyone else, he'd been so busy that they hadn't even decorated yet. Here they were, less than a week before Christmas...December 20th to be exact, and the flat actually looked worse than normal.  
As per usual, Hannah had done all the Christmas shopping. She always got her gift from Lewis late because he didn't have time to get it for her before Christmas itself. He always apologized profusely on Christmas morning for it and Hannah would always assure him it was okay, it wasn't his fault he had so much to do.  
The owl maiden knew her spaceman needed a break, so she made her decision. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed back for the offices, normally she wouldn't drive there considering they only lived a mile away and she could see the top of the tower from the flat, but it was cold and there was three inches of snow blanketing everything.  
The drive took about five minutes considering the weather. When she got there, Hannah darted from her car to the front door, flakes of falling snow sticking to her hair. When she walked in the door she shook her head to get some of the already melting snow off.  
When she walked by, the secretary looked at her oddly. "Didn't you already leave?"  
"Yes I'm here to pick up Lewis." Hannah responded as she hit the up button on the lift.  
"He's leaving early today is something wrong?"  
"No he just needs a break whether he wants one or not." The secretary didn't have time to reply before Hannah stepped into the now arrived lift.  
When she reached her level, the doors slid open with a ding. Kim was in the hall talking to Sjin and Duncan.  
"Hey Hannah! What are you doing here?" Kim walked over and hugged her snow covered friend.  
"Picking up Lewis, is he in the middle of a stream?"  
"Yeah I think he's playing Don't Starve with Alex and on skype with Sips." Duncan answered.  
"Ok thanks!" Hannah called over her shoulder as she headed for the livestream room. The red light above the door was on, which normally meant you weren't supposed to go in unless it was an emergency, but people would frequently walk in on the middle of the Christmas streams. Actually most of the fans looked forward to it.  
When she opened the door no one noticed her and it took all her strength no to laugh. The guys were not playing Don't Starve. Lewis and Alex were strutting around as they "danced" to Womanizer by Brittany Spears on Just Dance.  
Hannah stood by the door as the song got to the chorus. Both boys threw their arms in the air and spun in a circle, then they stepped to the left...or they were supposed to. Alex stepped to the left, but Lewis stepped to the right, causing the two to collide quite violently. Alex just barely managed to keep his footing, but because of Lewis's weakened state from lack of sleep and bad nutrition, he fell. That normally would have been hilarious but, he hit the ground with a soft crack that made Hannah's heart skip a beat.  
She darted into the room but no one noticed.  
"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Alex asked, helping his friend up.  
"I'm fine." Lewis stood and paused the game before he apologized to the fans, and told them he was okay.  
"Hey Lew can I talk to you?" Hannah asked from where she was standing by the door.  
The spaceman whipped around and looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing here, I thought you left hours ago."  
"I did but come on." And without anymore protest, the duo walked out of the livestream room and down the hall to Hannah's office.  
Once they were there she enveloped him in a hug. The owl girl felt him wince and backed off immediately, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Like I said before, I'm fine." It was obvious he was lying from the pain that sparked in his eyes.  
"Lewis please don't lie to me...what did you hurt when you fell?" Hannah could feel tears welling up in her eyes with worry for her boyfriend.  
He winced as he let out a sigh, "I'm pretty sure I cracked a rib when I hit the ground."  
"Lewis! Honey! You are not fine!" Hannah was about to give him a hug when she realized it would only make things worse.  
"Darling I'm going to be fine...I just won't dance anymore, but I do need to get back to the stream." Lewis said as he kissed her on the top of the head.  
"No, this only enforces what I came up here for in the first place! You've been running yourself ragged and you need a break! You're coming back to the flat with me!" Hannah's voice began to rise.  
"I can't, there's too much work to be done here. I wish I could go home but I have too much to do." Lewis said calmly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"That's exactly it! You've been working yourself too hard! Let other people help you!" She was screaming now. "If you had let people help you then you would have been eating and sleeping right and that fall wouldn't have hurt you! You might not even have fallen at all! You might have regained your balance like Alex did!" After that Hannah couldn't say anymore; because, she started sobbing beyond control, only wanting her boyfriend, the one person she loved most to be okay.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
"That's exactly it! You've been working yourself too hard! Let other people help you!" She was screaming at him now. "If you had let people help you then you would have been eating and sleeping right and that fall wouldn't have hurt you! You might not even have fallen at all! You might have regained your balance like Alex did!"  
Hannah shrieked, and despite how much it hurt Lewis pulled her into a hug.  
"No! I- I don't want to hurt you more!" Hannah sobbed, gently trying to disentangle herself from his arms, so he let her go, and the pain subsided somewhat. "Lewis pl- please come back to the flat and rest!" The owl maiden sniffed.  
"You know I can't-" Lewis never got to finish his sentence.  
"Are you two okay?!" Kim asked as Alex, Sjin, and Duncan joined her in the door way.  
"We're fi-" Lewis was cut off once more.  
"No it's not fine! Lewis they need to know so they can help you so this doesn't happen again!" Hannah started sobbing again.  
"Know what?" Duncan looked at the pair in confusion.  
"Lewis has been working himself far too hard! With the extended hours and going home and working for three more hours, he doesn't eat or sleep! He's the only person I know who loses weight at the holidays! Now he's gone and gotten himself hurt!" Hannah shrieked.  
"The fall?" Alex asked?  
"Yes he cracked a rib when he fell!" Hannah broke into tears again.  
Lewis spun her around to face him and held her by her shoulders. "Look at me." Hannah looked at him through her tears. "I'm going to be fine, and you're right I'm tired and malnourished, and if I weren't I probably wouldn't be injured. I know that, but the work has to be done-"  
"Then ask for help once in a while, starting with you going home and getting some rest, and letting us finish the stream." Duncan said from the doorway, and when Lewis looked over at him the scientist held his gaze.  
"Please Lew!" Hannah asked still crying.  
"Alright I'll go home and rest!" Lewis responded, kissing Hannah on the nose, "But only because you aren't capable of driving yourself home."  
"Thank you!" Hannah threw her arms around his neck, amazingly in a way that didn't hurt and kissed him.  
As he closed his eyes to kiss her back he heard the shuffling of the others as they went down the hall and back to the livestream room.

 **-LATER-**

Lewis was laying on the sofa with a cup of tea. Christmas music played softly in the background while Hannah, now calmed down, was bustling about trying to decide which lights would look better hung over the kitchen doorway.  
"I think the colored ones would look better than the white; because, it's already on a white wall." Lewis said wishing he could get up and help her, but every time he tried she would reprimand him and make him lay back down.  
"I think you're right!" Hannah discarded the white lights on the floor by the already decorated tree, before returning to the step ladder to put up the lights.  
"Please be careful!" Lewis stood to go hold the ladder but the owl girl just glared at him and walked over.  
"Lay back down. You're meant to be resting, not hopping about hanging lights." Hannah piped. "I'll be careful. Now lay back down."  
Lewis grudgingly did as he was told. He sipped his tea, he couldn't even do any work on the channel because Hannah had hidden his laptop.  
"At least let me have my computer!" Lewis complained.  
"Absolutely not!" Hannah looked at him from where she was standing on the step-ladder. "You don't need to be working, that's why you're here and not at the offices!"

 **Hannah's POV:**  
"Absolutely not!" Hannah looked at Lewis in shock. She couldn't believe he still wanted to work. "You don't need to be working! That's why you're here and not at the offices!" Lewis sighed in protest as Hannah stepped off the ladder. "Well it's true."  
"Okay mum." Lewis said mockingly.  
"I'll keep mothering you as long as you keep acting like a child." Hannah giggled, turning off the main lights so she could admire her work.  
Lewis laughed, and winced as he did so, but he actually looked happy despite Hannah's worry. Not the silly drunken laughter everyone had was accustomed to seeing in streams and videos, but the same old happiness you would rarely find in Shadow of Israphel.  
"Mum I'm cold." Xephos tried to look as defeated as he could.  
As he spoke the girl texted Simon, then walked over and sat down next to Lewis.  
Now as she sat next to the drowsy spaceman, the only light that was lighting the dim room was the twinkling fairy lights.  
Lewis sat up moments later, and before Hannah had the chance to protest, he pressed his lips to hers.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
Lewis was about to fall asleep watching his girlfriend place the lights above the doorway. After what felt like he had only blinked, she was finished, "Mum I'm cold!" He joked as she clicked off the lights and tapped on her phone for a moment before coming to sit down next to him.  
With the little energy he had left, he sat up, and just before Hannah could protest and tell him to lay back down, he pulled her into a kiss.  
She put her arms around his neck and he ran his hands through her long blonde hair.  
When they broke apart, her green eyes glimmered in the twinkling of the fairy lights as she rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers, "Thanks for everything." He whispered into her hair.  
"What did I do?" Hannah asked, lifting her head.  
"You helped me even when I didn't want help. You stayed by my side and made sure I was okay, even when I lied and told you I was fine. Thank you." Lewis kissed her on the top of the head as she laid it back on his shoulder.  
"I knew you were running yourself ragged. You haven't been getting proper sleep, and I know you haven't been eating right...how much weight have you lost since the start of the holidays?" It was obvious she was trying not to cry.  
He sighed and decided not only that he shouldn't lie to Hannah, but he couldn't because she would see right through him, "Nine kilos." (Twenty pounds)  
"Lewis! That's even worse than usual!" Hannah burst into tears, "I should ha-have done m-more! I sh-should have helped sooner!"  
"Hannah! Baby! It's just weight! I'll gain it back!" Lewis couldn't bear to see her like this. "It's not your fault, if anyone's, it's mine!"  
"I-I should have inter intervened sooner! If I h-had, you wouldn't be hurt!" Hannah cried.  
"Now, there's no guarantee of that. I still could have fallen and gotten hurt." He lifted her head so she was looking him in the eye.  
"I know b-but-"  
"But nothing." He cut the crying girl off. "There is no blame to be laid on you, you did nothing wrong."  
"B-but I could have done more!" Lom sniffed.  
"Actually you probably couldn't have, I wouldn't have listened. I wouldn't have listened today had I not fallen." Lewis wiped the tears from his girlfriend's cheeks.  
Hannah didn't have an argument for that, instead she just laid her head on his shoulder once more and sobbed.  
About the time she had stopped sniffling Lewis's text alert went off. Simon had texted him and the text read this:  
 _I heard about what happened earlier and as your friend and co-worker, I must insist that you don't come into work tomorrow. I will handle the streams, and Duncan, Kim, Sjin, and Alex said they would help me cover your shift._  
"Hannah?"  
"Yes dear?" She responded a little too innocently.  
"Did you tell Simon not to let me come into work tomorrow?"  
"I would never!" Hannah giggled.  
"Thanks Han. I love you." Lewis kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
"I love you too." Hannah replied pressing a loving kiss to his lips.


	5. Teencast Xephmadia: The Drawing

**Lewis's POV:**  
Lewis sat across from his best friend Simon in their high school art class.  
"Look at this! I'm hopeless!" Simon piped, holding up his picture of a horse...or was it a snake, Lewis couldn't tell.  
"I'm no better." He looked down at his sad attempt to draw his video game character Xephos.  
The duo packed up their mediocre drawings as the bell rang. Lewis couldn't help but notice the beautiful drawing of an owl in the even more beautiful blonde girl's hands, before he walked out the door.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Lewis...Hey Lewis!" Lewis shook himself out of his trace of watching the blonde girl work on her owl drawing.  
"Hu- oh, sorry what's up friend?"  
"Someone has a crush!" Simon said in a quiet sing-song voice.  
"I'm just amazed by her drawings!" He replied indignantly.  
That was partially true, but he also caught himself looking at the eyes a lot too, they were a brilliant green.  
"Sure." His friend cast a glance at her drawing, "She is a good artist though."  
"Thanks." Neither of the boys had noticed, but as they spoke the girl had set down her pencils and was looking over at them.  
Lewis blushed, he wondered how much of the conversation she had heard.  
"Sorry!" She piped, "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop."  
"Don't worry about it!" Lewis replied a little too quickly, causing Simon to smile cheekily at him.

 **Hannah's POV:**  
"Anyway, my name's Hannah, what's yours?" She asked, looking between the two boys.  
"I'm Simon and this is Lewis." The ginger, who seemed a bit more comfortable answered.  
The boys still looked awkward, especially Lewis, hadn't they ever talked to a girl before? So she decided she would continue the conversation. "Do you guys like any video games?" She knew it was a stupid question, but it got them talking.  
She understood everything they said as they babbled on about Minecraft and World of Warcraft, which was surprising to most guys because to all guys, girls only played with Barbies. _Ugh._  
"Hopefully I'll be getting a new PC for my birthday, so I can run Tekkit mod pack with no lag." Lewis said as Simon rambled about creepers.  
"When's your birthday?" Hannah asked.  
"October 22nd." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll be turning 16."  
Hannah glanced at her phone, the date was September 3rd. "When you get your new computer, you two should join my Tekkit server, but until then, you can join my vanilla server."  
Both of them looked at her like a gamer girl was just a legend as she wrote the I.P. address down twice and handed them the slips of paper.  
"You're a gamer?" Simon asked in shock.  
"Not every girl enjoys spending their weekends at the mall." She turned her attention back to her drawing.  
The days went by and Hannah tried to teach the boys some drawing techniques but they were a lost cause.  
Simon never wanted to stick with a single drawing, he was always finding something he would rather draw. Lewis on the other hand always wanted to draw the same thing, a male character. It took her a while to figure it out but he was trying to draw the in-game character he'd made for himself.  
Over time she picked up details by joining in on Lewis and Simon's conversations. It seemed Lewis never said anything dull, when he spoke Hannah was entranced.  
Over the span of a few weeks she found out his character's name was Xephos, he had glowing blue eyes, he looked a bit like William Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation, he wore a white and blue striped shirt with a red and gold over coat, he had messy black hair much like Lewis's, and he always carried a diamond sword.  
Before they had time to really think, October was upon them, it was October 16th and everyone seemed to be ready for Halloween, but Lewis was more excited about his birthday.  
"My parents said we can go pick out a gaming computer and a capture card for my birthday!" He said one day when they were sitting in art.  
"Nice!" Simon piped.  
Hannah smiled but continued working on her new project, thankfully, she drew so much that the boys never payed any attention to what she was working on.  
She was working on a drawing of Xephos to give to Lewis for his 16th birthday, it wasn't much but she knew he would appreciate it.

 **-October 22nd-**

"Soon we'll be starting our painting unit, but for now you have a week to finish the projects you're currently working on." The teacher called from her desk.  
Hannah sat away from the boys today so she could make sure she finished the drawing for Lewis. She was working on the final details, the gold embroidery on the coat, the blue glow from the eyes. The ruby in the hilt of the diamond sword. She was extremely happy with how the drawing had turned out.  
She was going to give it to him at the end of class as they walked out because she knew if she gave Lewis the drawing in front of Simon, the ginger would tease him endlessly. Hannah hadn't forgotten what the duo had been talking about when she had spoken to them for the first time.  
Just before the bell rang she gently took the drawing out of her sketch book to ensure it didn't rip and placed the book in her bag and waited.  
Soon the class was herding out the door, and Hannah caught Lewis just before he could head for his next class.  
"Happy Birthday Lewis." Hannah placed the paper in his hand and realized she was blushing so she just walked for the door as fast as she could without running.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
"I wonder if Hannah's okay." Lewis glanced over at the girl who was slaving over her drawing. "She normally sits and talks with us."  
"You heard the teacher we don't have long to finish the drawings, she probably doesn't want to get distracted." Simon responded, the same lace of worry on his voice.  
The bell rang and he headed for his favorite class, chemistry.  
Just as he was turning to walk away from art, Hannah walked up and pressed a paper into his hand, "Happy Birthday Lewis."  
She walked away before he could respond.  
He glanced down at the paper she had given him and on it was what he had been trying to draw since the beginning of term, his in-game character; Xephos.  
He had never told her about the character, and yet she had gotten every detail right, from the Star Trek pin, to the glowing blue eyes.  
Lewis found himself smiling as he walked to chemistry, Hannah had payed close attention to his and Simon's conversations over the last few weeks to be able to get all those details. She actually cared...she had tried to help him draw it but he was hopeless, so she'd gone and drawn if for him.

 **-Years Later-**

"Do you want my help cleaning out the top of the closet?" Lewis called down the hall to his girlfriend  
"I'll be alright, it's probably all Yogscast merch and Christmas jumpers." Hannah laughed from the spare bedroom.  
"Alright well I'm going to start on the hall closet then, let me know if you need my help." Lewis strode over to the closet door, and was mildly afraid of opening it. His fears rang true when he did, he was knocked over as he was assaulted by an avalanche of unfolded blankets and jumpers. "Bleedin' eck'!"

Hannah's POV:  
Hannah giggled as she heard Lewis open the hall closet, "Bleedin' eck'!"  
The exclamation was followed by the rustle of fabric and the sound of Lewis hitting the floor.  
Hannah clambered off her step ladder and walked into the corridor. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the raven haired boy laying on the floor, covered in a mound of blankets.  
"Hush you!" Lewis laughed, trying to kick off the blankets, only managing to get himself more tangled, making Hannah laugh that much more. Eventually he looked over at her in defeat, "Help me."  
"Alright." Hannah smiled and helped untangle him from the fuzzy cocoon.  
"Thanks." Lewis hugged her before she went back into the spare bedroom to continue her own job.  
Hannah had been right, most of what was in the top of the closet was merch and jumpers, _they had way too many jumpers_ , but there were some other things up there too. She had found some old pictures from when she was still known as Lomadia, Lewis's tassel from his high school graduation, then she found a picture frame that looked like it had been placed up there when they had moved into the flat.  
Hannah pulled it down and looked at it, and she couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was the drawing of Xephos she had given Lewis for his 16th birthday.  
"Darling, could you come here for a moment." Hannah called.  
"Sure-just a sec." Lewis sounded like he was struggling against the army of blankets. "Balls to it!" Hannah heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor before his footfall approached the room.  
"What's up?" Lewis asked, peering around the doorway.  
"I didn't know you kept this, much less had it framed." Hannah held the picture so Lewis could see it.  
Hannah smiled as she saw a blush spread across his face.

 **Lewis's POV:**  
"What's up?" Lewis looked around the corner to see his girlfriend smiling at an all too familiar picture frame.  
"I didn't know you kept this, much less had it framed." Hannah turned the frame so he could see the drawing it held.  
"Well...uh...I really liked it...uh...and it was the first gift you ever gave me...and uh..." Lewis stammered as he felt himself blush.  
Hannah stepped down off the step ladder and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."  
Lewis's eyes glittered almost as bright as Xephos's, "I love you too."  
Hannah smiled as he pulled her into a kiss, completely forgetting about the spring cleaning.


	6. Xephmadia: Surprise Party

**Hannah's POV:**

Lewis barely stirred as Hannah's alarm went off, and for once that was a good thing. On a normal day, the alarm would go off and she would practically have to push him out of bed. Without making a noise she tiptoed out of the room, ensuring her boyfriend stayed fast asleep.

It took a little over half an hour for the blonde girl to get ready for work, and before she knew it, she was out the door, heading for YogTowers.

"Morning!" Kim called as Hannah stepped out of the elevator. "Where's Lewis?"

"He'll be in later; he's sleeping in this morning." Hannah responded, "It's his birthday, he deserves some rest."

"It's already the twenty-second?!" Kim looked shocked.

"If my calendar is correct," Hannah giggled at her friend.

"That means only nine days until the Halloween stream!" Kim shrieked in mock surprise.

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" Duncan asked, poking his head out of his office.

"Only nine days till Halloween! Lewis's birthday! It's all too much!" Nano laughed pretending to run away to her office before turning back to join her friends.

Duncan laughed, "Where is Lewis anyway?"

Hannah explained once more, "Actually I have an idea." She said as she finished, "But we need to get some of the others."

The trio went through the offices and gathered Sjin, Hat Films, Martyn, Turps, Caff, Sips (who was visiting), and Simon. The co-founder of the Yogscast had a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, as he already knew of the plan, as he had been the one to help Hannah devise it.

When everyone was gathered in the new upstairs common room, Hannah spoke, "Everyone knows how much Lewis does for this company, so Simon and I came up with the idea to throw Lewis a surprise birthday party."

"That's a great idea!"

"When will it be?"

"Do you need to call some of the other Yogs into the offices?"

Exclamations and questions rang through the room like gun fire.

"We have everything we need hidden in Simon and I's offices. Martyn, would you call in some of the other Yogs and get them to come down to the offices if they can?"

"Will do!" He grabbed his phone and left the room.

"Hat Films, you will be our guards, if Lewis comes in earlier than we expect, keep him busy! We aren't expecting him here till 3 o'clock, but that doesn't mean he won't try to come in before then."

"Yes ma'am!" Trott piped as the boys saluted her, "We will keep the workaholic at bay!"

"Duncan, we ordered a cake from the bakery down the road, will you go pick it up for us?"

"Sure, but I could have made one." Duncan responded.

"We don't need a repeat of my birthday." Kim laughed, causing a ripple of giggles to pass through the people inhabiting the room. "I'll go with him."

"Alright, that leaves Sips, Sjin, Simon, Caff and Turps. We are in charge of putting everything together, decorating, snacks, music playlists and everything else."

"You can leave the music to me." Hannah whipped around to see Sparkles* standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Tom!" She piped as he headed back to the studio.

After that, everyone got to work. The Hat Boys were prancing around the elevator in case Lewis was to arrive ahead of schedule. For that reason, the downstairs was left blank, so if he stepped out of the elevator, it would look like a normal day in the offices.

 **Lewis's POV:**

 _12:05_

Lewis couldn't believe how late he'd slept! He scrambled out of bed, almost falling on his face as he did so, and headed for the kitchen. It was nearly one o'clock before the co-founder made his way out of the door.

The drive to the offices was smooth, despite his having to stop at every light, but he soon pulled into the parking lot.

The building manager smiled at him as he stepped onto the elevator, and he would almost say there was a knowing light behind her eyes but he brushed it off as the doors slid closed. Lewis didn't have time to think when they opened onto his floor as three men practically tackled him.

"What the hell?!" Lewis struggled to his feet as he addressed his attackers.

"Good afternoon sir!" Trott said as the Hat Films crew ushered him back into the elevator.

"What's going on-"

"No need to worry! We need your help filming a live action gaming video." Smith piped.

"Yes but-"

"We've already cleared it with Simon and the others, now come on!" Ross said as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the ground floor.

 **Hannah's POV:**

Hannah glanced at the clock as she saw Lewis get out of his car. "Lewis is here!" She called to the Hat Boys from upstairs.

"We have it covered!" Trot and Smith's voices echoed from their positions by the elevator with Ross.

A few minutes later Hannah heard a thud and several voices followed by the familiar sound of the elevator going back down once more. Duncan and Kim had returned with the cake, and Sparkles* was keeping them updated on the playlist he was creating.

Hannah was torn from her thoughts as she was almost decapitated by a rouge roll of streamers as it flew through the air, followed by Sips's laughter.

She turned to glare as him but couldn't keep a straight face as she saw him and Sjin covered in blue and black streamers, all the while, Kim was fretting over Duncan as he dangerously high on a ladder, hanging more decorations.

Hannah looked over her shoulder as Martyn came back into the room, "I've gotten confirmations from Minty, Leo, Parv, Kogie, Toby, Nilsey, Zoey, Fiona, Rythian, Kaeyi, Zylus, and Beckii."

"Good, that's a lot of people; will this room hold us all?" Hannah asked looking over at Simon who was messing with some of the decorations.

"I think it will." The ginger piped.

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis had been filming with Hat Films for nearly two hours, and he still had no idea what they were supposed to be doing, other than keeping him from the work he needed to get done back at the office. All he knew was he kept ending up on the ground. "So what exactly is the point of this vid-" Lewis was cut off as he was once again tackled.

"Would you guys cut it out?!"

The Hat Boys just chuckled as they went to adjust the camera. Lewis scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt from his trousers, his text alert drawing his attention from the recording.

Glancing at his phone he saw Hannah's contact. Swiping to the left he read the message. _Hey sleepy head, I knew you would sleep late, but I didn't know you'd sleep this late! Where are you?_

Lewis swiftly texted her back, _Sorry darling I got caught up with Hat Films, I'm on my way there now._ The co-founder shot a glare at the others as he started the walk back to YogTowers.

When the four of them reached their floor, the Hat Films crew ran off. Lewis shrugged off their odd behavior and headed for his own office, but just before he opended his door, he noticed something odd in the silence…the silence itself. There was no one laughing at game glitches, no frustrated growls or yelling as mods didn't load correctly. No clicks of keyboards or spamming of mouse buttons. Not even the familiar whir of the computers that filled the offices.

Lewis walked down the corridor, checking each room for inhabitants, but each one turned up empty, even Hannah's. He made his way silently to the stairs that led up to the second floor of their offices.

His feet made no sound on the carpeted floor as she approached the new common room. Stepping forward, he nearly hit his head on the top of the door frame as he jumped back in shock when his friends sprang out of their hiding spots, each of them yelling, "Surprise!"

"What's all this for?" Lewis asked looking around the room.

"For you , ya big dumb babby." Sips laughed.

"Me?" The co-founder was taken aback, "What did I do?"

Hannah stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Lewis…what's today?"

"Thursday," His answer caused a rift of giggles to run through the room and Hannah face-palmed.

It was obvious she was trying not to laugh as she replied, "No darling, the date."

"It's October twenty-secon- It's my birthday isn't it?" Suddenly everything made since, the party, Hat Films keeping him busy with some insane video filming, and Hannah letting him sleep in.

Everyone cheered and laughed as Lewis placed his head in his hands, he too riddled with laughter.

"Happy Birthday," Hannah whispered into his ear where no one else could hear.

"I love you." He said, placing his arms around her, "Thanks for this."

"I can't take all the credit, everyone helped, and Simon helped me come up with the idea." Hannah said as everyone broke off into their own conversations.

There were far more people there than who was normally in the offices. As he looked around at all his friends, he realized how lucky he was. He had so many people who cared deeply about him, from his friends, to his best friend, and most importantly his girlfriend.

"I know," Lewis kissed her on the top of the head, "But I want you to know how much I appreciate this, and how much I appreciate you."

Hannah looked close to tears as she hugged him, "I love you!"

"Ugh are you two going to stand there all day looking creepily into each others' eyes or are you going to join the party?" Zylus asked, walking over, the duo broke apart, both slightly read and stammering.

"Just come on," Zylus laughed leading them over to where Simon was talking with Sips, Sjin and Duncan.

"Happy birthday friend!" Simon exclaimed as they approached.

"Thanks Simon." Lewis said looking around at his friends.

As he talked with his best friend, Lewis slipped his hand into Hannah's assuring himself that she was still there and wasn't going to leave him there, because despite his job and everything he did, he still wasn't a very big fan of large crowds. Without even looking at her, Lewis could tell she was smiling just by the way their friends looked at them.

"You two have never been the flashiest or outgoing couple, but you are by far the cutest!" Kim squealed.

Lewis felt his cheeks flush and his ears turn red as Simon shrieked with a deafening, "Awww!"

"You two act like we never notice when you hold hands, or you have your arm around her," Sjin laughed, "But we always do."

Simon's squeal had drawn the attention of the other Yogs. Lewis glanced down at his girlfriend to see her cheeks and ears burning bright red.

The raven-haired boy glared at Duncan as he and some of the others began chanting for them to kiss. If it were possible, Hannah went even redder as she laughed at the ever loudening chanting.

Finally, purely out of peer pressure, Lewis pulled his girlfriend into a dip and pressed his lips to hers. Their friends cheered as they broke apart as his eyes met hers.

"You're sappy." Hannah whispered as the others cheered, "I love you."

Lewis helped her stand back up as the cheers died down.

"You two are so cute!" Minty piped, "You should do that to me!" She laughed at Sjin.

Everyone laughed as Lewis kept his arm around Hannah. Despite their antics, their friends had good intentions; and, it had worked, because the couple looked at one another and couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Xephmadia: To Hell And Back

**Lewis's POV:**

Lewis was shaken from his thoughts when Simon spoke, "Are you alright?" The question rang in his mind as the two of them stepped on the elevator, and began the ride to their floor. Lewis didn't necessarily enjoy being in the enclosed space with his companion, since Simon was rather large, and his scruffy orange hair stuck out in all directions. No one would have ever believed that the two of them could be friends, and found such a successful company as the Yogscast, because Simon couldn't have differed more from Lewis. He had a tall, fragile frame, with his black hair smoothed back and well kept.

Lewis had spent quite a lot of time in his own mind as of late. He and his ex-girlfriend Hannah had broken up nearly two years ago, and during that time, she had started dating someone named Jake. The raven-haired co-founder wouldn't voice it out loud, but he had never really gotten over loving her. They had been together for over four years, and even if they didn't love each other as much as they used too, they must have loved one another at some point or the relationship wouldn't have lasted as long as it did. Lewis knew this to be true for himself, and he believed it must be the same for Hannah, or at the least he hoped so.

"I'm fine," Lewis said simply as the lift shot upwards still.

The ginger-haired man looked over to his friend, worry shining behind his blue gaze, "Okay…you just seem really out of it lately."

He was trying not to get frustrated with his co-worker, "Honestly, I'm okay…I'm just tired. I've been working on extra streams with the Team Double Dragon Channel," Lewis lied.

"Alright…" Simon sounded as though he didn't really believe his friend, but he didn't press for answers which Lewis was thankful for, "Just let me know if you need anything."

The doors slid open and spilled the two of them out into the corridor that housed their offices. It was early, well early for the Yogscast. It was around nine in the morning, so not many people were in yet. It looked as if Colin, Duncan and Hannah were the only other people in the offices besides the main duo.

When they had decided to rent YogTowers, Lewis and Hannah, who at the time were dating, had thought it would be a wonderful idea for their offices to be right across the hall from each other. Now that they were apart, Lewis had begun to regret that decision.

The halls echoed, and Hannah had left her door open while editing as she always had. This meant there was no way for him to slip unnoticed into his office, and right now, that was exactly what he wanted to do. The raven-haired worker sighed inwardly and began making his way down the corridor, his footfall growing seemingly louder with every step. With one swift motion he turned the handle and stepped inside, making sure to latch the door behind him, but he was certain Hannah had glanced across the hall, and that made his already sinking heart plummet even further.

"Thanks for watching everyone! Bye!" Lewis said as he and the others ended their recording session of their newest Minecraft series. He was relieved as he got to turn off his microphone and stop acting as if he were okay for the fans, and his friends.

 _Send me your footage._ Lewis typed the message and sent it over Skype chat to his friends so he could edit the videos to go up on the main channel. Within a few minutes he had gotten all of the others' recordings. He dragged the files into the editing software, trying to ward off an oncoming headache; Lewis stood to get some water.

Keeping his head low and his eyes on the floor, he headed for the kitchen, passing Hannah and Kim as he went. He cast a quick glance in their direction and Kim seemed no different from normal in her casual dress, her hair down around her shoulders, but something seemed different about Hannah. Her blonde hair was dull and messy and she seemed to be wearing far more make-up than she ever had in the past.

Just when he thought he had slipped by unnoticed, Kim called out to him, "Hey Lewis, when are you going to be posting the recording and editing schedules for the upcoming week?"

Lewis felt like a fool, he should have posted the schedules last night. He had them all made and ready, but he had forgotten to send them to their respective owners, "This evening."

He had been so unfocused that he had forgotten to do so.

"I thought you were editing the Minecraft footage tonight." This time it was Hannah that spoke, but he voice sounded too proper.

If he felt like a fool before, now he felt like a complete wreck, how was he supposed to salvage this one? He lifted his head and looked Hannah in the eye, which turned out to be far more difficult than he expected, but he did manage to confirm that she was wearing quite a bit of make-up. "I'm going to do both."

"You'll be here till midnight if you do all that." Lewis would almost say she sounded worried, but before he had time to give it much thought she spoke again, "Stay till midnight if you like, but don't expect me to." She looked uncomfortable for a moment under the suspicious eyes of him and Kim, but before they could respond the blonde turned and practically ran back into her office.

He looked pensively after her, "Is she okay?" The man tried to keep the tone of affection from lacing his words.

"I don't know…she doesn't tell me much anymore." Kim's tone was more serious than he had heard it in quite some time. "Are _you_ okay?"

He looked down at the Malaysian girl indignantly, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I'm absolutely fine!"

Kim shook her head in exasperation, her voice sharp, "Because you don't look fine. You act as if your whole world is crumbling around you, but you keep building walls so no one knows why. Fortunately for you, I have spent most of my life doing the same, so just know this, if you need someone, you can always come and talk to me."

Lewis stood shocked for a moment before he regained his bearings. She was in counseling and struggled with some of the same anxiety and depression that weighed on him from day to day. Still there was no way he was going to let her get to him, "There's really nothing to talk about." He piped as he continued on his way to the kitchen.

"Oh yes there is, you'll come around!" Kim called after him, "You may not even confide in me, but you'll talk to someone eventually, you'll see!"

Lewis didn't reply as he rounded the corner. Silently he took a water from the fridge and headed back for his office; thankfully Kim was no longer standing in the corridor. As odd as her reaction had been, Hannah was right, if he didn't work diligently, he would be here all night.

 **Hannah's POV:**

 _You idiot!_ Hannah scolded herself, she felt ridiculous for her outburst in the hall. She knew she shouldn't have feelings for Lewis anymore, and yet her heart still raced when she was around him. She knew it was ludicrous, they hadn't been together in years, he didn't love her anymore, and she had her boyfriend Jake now. Hannah shivered at the thought.

Kim had questioned her on why she was wearing so much make-up, then she had seen Lewis glance at her suspiciously, and it took all of her strength to not start crying. Under the thick layers of foundation that were plastered to her face, there were bruises and cuts. There was no question about it, Jake was abusive, and yet Hannah was too much of a coward to stand up to him. If she even sounded like she was going to criticize him, it ended with another bruise finding its way to her cheeks.

Just as the blonde sat back down at her desk, her phone lit up with a text from Jake, _Can you be home by five?_

Hannah was afraid to say no, but she had far too much work to do to ask off early, so she said it anyway. _I get off at seven; I have quite a bit of editing that needs doing._

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow while she sat in fear, waiting for his reply. Finally his text appeared, saying exactly what she had expected it to, _Fine then._ The words sent a chill down her spine. That was the same phrase he used whenever he was angry with her. With a start, she found herself wishing she never had to go home, but more than that, wishing she could talk to Lewis. He was the one person she felt she could confide in; and yet, they no longer had that kind of relationship between them. Now they could hardly look at one another; still, the blonde girl knew in her heart of hearts that something had to be done, and Lewis was the only person she felt comfortable talking to.

Despite her new resolution, she still had no idea of how to approach the subject until a memory made its way to the forefront of her mind. When they were dating, she and Lewis used to use a code when they wanted to talk without being bothered by the others. _Can you come help me with the new editing software updates?_ They knew the editing software better than almost anyone else in the Yogscast; they could figure it out on their own, which is why it was such a good code. No matter when they said it, they couldn't confuse it with the actual question, now she just had to pray that he still remembered the meaning behind it.

Hannah typed the phrase into her phone, and sat staring at it for ten minutes before she plucked up the courage to send it. She held her breath for the few seconds before Lewis's reply appeared on the screen, and she could almost imagine the confusion sparkling in his eyes. _Is it imperative, or can it wait until this evening?_

She let out a sigh of relief at Lewis's response. He remembered their common response for judging if they needed to talk just then or after they got off work. She didn't particularly want everyone else in the offices to know exactly what was going on just yet. There was a close relationship among everyone in the Yogscast, so she knew the secret couldn't be kept forever, but she needed to gather her own bearings before the others found out. Without another thought she made her decision, and began typing. _It can wait, I have to go home at seven, but I'll come back at nine. Will you still be here?_

Lewis's rejoinder took next to no time at all. _I'll still be here. I'll talk to you then, let me know if you need anything._

Hannah's heart fluttered at the kindness he was showing her. She knew how much he had to do, and yet here he was, talking time out of his busy schedule to talk with her. She felt bad, but she wouldn't ask him for this if it wasn't important to her. _Thank you, Lewis. I'll talk to you soon._ Hannah had already impulsively typed ' _I love you_ ' before she quickly removed it and sent the text. As soon as she had she took the precaution of deleting the conversation from her phone, so not to upset Jake further if he decided to go through her phone.

The blonde worked until seven when she packed her things and started heading back to her flat, afraid of what she was going to go home to

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis jumped as his phone went off; he had been so focused on his work when the alert echoed through the room that he'd nearly fallen out of his chair. Glancing over to his phone, he could scarcely believe it was Hannah's contact ID that flashed on the screen. Opening his phone he briskly read the text, _Can you come help me with the new editing software updates?_  
He stared at the phone for a few moments in confusion, why would Hannah need help with the editing software; she knew it better than almost anyone. Just as he was about to brush the text off, a faint memory pulled at him as he remembered the pair of them using the question to talk to each other in private. _Is it imperative, or can it wait till this evening?_

Hannah didn't take long to reply, _It can wait, I have to go home at seven, but I'll come back at nine. Will you still be here?_

Lewis was beginning to worry as she texted him. Why would she want to talk to him? Why couldn't she just talk to Jake or Kim? What did she need him for? He decided she wouldn't be reaching out to him if it wasn't important, so he responded. _I'll still be here. I'll talk to you then, let me know if you need anything._

He hoped she was alright, he glanced through the window on his office door, trying to see into Hannah's, but the two rooms didn't line up, so there was no way he could judge the seriousness of the situation by her expression.

 _Thanks Lewis, will do._ She responded quickly, and he longed for a time when _'I love you'_ would have been tacked onto the end of that sentence, and yet he knew those days were over.

The conversation had had an aura of civility, and still there was an air of perplexity about the whole thing. Why would she want to talk to him, they had hardly even spoken in months. Eventually he set his phone to the side and let the thought fade from his mind as he refocused on his work.

 **Hannah's POV:**

Hannah checked her make-up in the little mirror from her handbag. She'd been right, when she got home, Jake had been livid with her for not being able to come home when he'd wanted her to. The blonde had been terrified, but she had stood her ground, taking whatever Jake had to throw at her. Now there was a new mark on her face, and make-up could only do so much, but Hannah had succeeded in making her black eyes look like dark circles from lack of sleep. It would still get her questions, but at this point, it was the lesser of two evils.

She returned the little mirror to its place and shouldered her bag as she pulled open the doors that lead her into YogTowers. The building had always seemed like a mysteriously different place at night, even more so when it as empty, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't really empty. A few floors above her, Lewis would be at his computer slaving away on the different projects the company created for him. Worry pierced the girl like a dagger at the thought of him having been at work for over twelve hours, and yet again, the feelings she still had for the raven-haired man blind-sided her.

Hannah tried not to focus on her feelings for him; because, even if she broke up with Jake, she knew Lewis didn't love her anymore; so, there was no reason in fawning over someone who didn't feel the same way.

When the elevator doors opened to let her off, the corridor was dark except for the light spilling through the window on Lewis's office door. As she had guessed, he was still working. Despite his knowing she was coming, it took her almost fifteen minutes to muster the courage to knock on the door. She hated to interrupt him while he was working, because she knew it would only make him stay that much later, still she knew she had to talk to him.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Lewis's muffled voice came from inside his office.

Tentatively Hannah stepped into the room; Lewis turned to away from his computer and looked over at her. The poor thing looked even more tired than she did, and yet he was completely alert. She felt awkward even being in the same office with him, and yet his presence was calming too.

"I'm taking it you didn't just come back to the offices for me to help you with the recording software, considering it hasn't been updated in nearly three months." Lewis stated, looking over the top of his glasses as he always did when he was suspicious.

"Er…no that's not why I'm here." Hannah stammered. "I have something…important…I need to talk to you about."

She couldn't tell, but the owl obsessed girl would almost say he leaned forward slightly as he replied, a glimmer of concern shinning in his eyes, "I'm all ears."

Hannah hadn't expected her emotions to react so strongly to the situation, but before she could say a single word, she broke into tears. She didn't hear him get up, but the next thing she knew, Lewis's arms were wrapped around her comfortingly, giving her a sense of security she hadn't felt in almost two years.

"What's wrong?" Lewis whispered.

Hannah choked back a sob; there was no easy way to explain what had been going on, especially since she was crying too hard to speak. She lifted her hands gingerly to her face and wiped away the make-up that hid the marks beneath. She heard the man stifle a gasp as he rested his eyes on her bruised and battered stature.

"What happened?" She could tell by the way he growled the words that he knew exactly what had happened, but this was not the kind of situation he would want to go into blindly.

She looked up at him and he gently brushed the tears from her injured cheeks, "J-Jake!" She sobbed and Lewis pulled her back into an embrace.

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis looked at his phone, the time read 9:14, and he wondered if Hannah was still coming to talk to him.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ There was that question answered.

"Come in." He called.

Hannah walked into the room she looked tired and worn down yet there was a certain determination in her eyes that scared him.

Lewis could tell she felt out of her element so he tried to use his dry humor to show her he was still the same person he had been two years ago. "I'm taking it you didn't just come back to the offices for me to help you with the recording software, considering it hasn't been updated in nearly three months."

When she responded, she looked almost as if she wanted to run from the office but at the same time he knew there was something she had to get off her chest. "Er…no that's not why I'm here. I have something…important…I need to tell you." She lingered on the word _important_ as if that one word held more meaning than it ever had before.

He leaned forward in concern, he knew something was wrong with the owl girl, and all he wanted to do was help her, "I'm all ears."

There was a long pause; then much to his surprise and befuddlement, Hannah began sobbing. Without a second thought, he walked over, drawing her into a deep embrace. "What's wrong?" He whispered to the crying girl.

She was so choked with emotion, she couldn't speak, but she lifted her hands to her face and wiped away the layers of make-up he had noticed earlier. Lewis just barely stopped himself from gasping as he saw the colors of purple, black and yellow that laced her normally flawless cheeks.

"What happened?" He growled. As the co-founder spoke, he had to stop himself from storming out of the offices and hunting down that good-for-nothing Jake, but he managed to stay where he was and softly brushed the tears from her face.

"J-Jake!" Hannah sobbed and Lewis pulled her back into his arms.

When she had calmed down enough for him to walk away for a few moments, he left the room and grabbed another office chair for her. She sat down slowly and drew her knees to her chest as Lewis sat back down in his own seat. When she did so, he could see the cuts and bruises around her wrists just below the sleeves, as if someone had grabbed them with extreme force and threw her to the ground.

"In your own time, tell me what happened…" He stopped for a moment to keep his anger in check, so not to let it bleed into his voice, "And how many times this has happened."

Hannah pulled her knees closer, and he realized how badly she was shaking. "I-I've lost count of how many times." Her voice was almost too low for him to him to hear, "But really anytime I do something that doesn't suit him…this happens." Lewis felt sorry for the girl as he saw a fresh wave of tears roll down her cheeks. "Th-This," she gestured to a bruise on her jaw that looked as if it were fairly new, "Was from me not being able to go home before f-five today."

"You could have asked to go home early." Lewis said softly.

"But I had work to do…I couldn't just abandon the Y-Yogscast." She sniffled after a brief pause.

"The Yogscast isn't worth this!" Lewis felt guilty that it was his scheduling that had brought some of this on. "Nothing is worth this!" Hannah looked up at him in fear and he realized his voice had risen in infuriation. Lowering his tone he spoke once more, "Hannah you deserve so much better than this."

When she replied, she didn't sound anything like herself. Her voice was soft and broken, "I know…that's part of the reason I needed to come talk to you. I don't know what to do…and you're the only person I dare trust with this."

 **Hannah's POV:**

"The Yogscast isn't worth this! Nothing is worth this!" Lewis shouted, sending a jolt of fear through the blonde girl. He must have noticed the change in her demeanor; because he lowered his voice to the same calming whisper she used to love, and still did. "Hannah you deserve so much better than this."

She couldn't bear to meet his gaze, "I know…that's part of the reason I needed to come talk to you. I don't know what to do…and you're the only person I dare trust with this."

Lewis looked thoughtful for a moment, "What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you need me to, just say the word."

Hannah was shocked that he was still so willing to go out of his way for her. "I-I don't know…but I do know this. I can't keep doing this, he's literally killing me."

She saw anger blaze in his eyes, but when he spoke his words were calming, "Do you want me to call the authorities?"

Tears blurred her own vision as she heard the compassion that filled his tone. "I want to do whatever has the least amount of negative consequences for me and the Yogscast."

For a moment Hannah sat in the chair, tears streaming from her eyes. She soon realized what she wanted more than anything at the moment was another hug. She stood silently and held out her arms, and without a question or protest, Lewis stood and drew her back into his embrace once more. As he did, every wall she had built to keep people out, and her emotions in, crumbled. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms as Hannah sobbed into his shirt. Minutes ticked by, and gradually she calmed down before Lewis's voice broke the reticence, "If you want me to call the authorities, I will. Personally, I think that's the best option right now."

"But if I go home and-"

Lewis cut her off, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back!" He wasn't yelling, but there was a sense of protectiveness about him, one she hadn't felt since they were dating. "You can either spend the night with me at my flat, or I'll stay the night with you here, but there is no way I'm letting you go home until I can ensure your safety there."

Hannah's heart shattered as she saw the compassion glittering in the depths of his gaze. "Al-alright, I'll stay the night here." Lewis turned to get some of the blankets he had piled in the corner, "Oh and L-Lewis?"

"Yes?" He turned back to face her.

"Pl-please call the police." She sniffled.

"Absolutely," The raven-haired man picked up his phone from where it sat on his desk and dialed the number.

Hannah walked out of the room and into her own office, unable to listen to him make the call, so she grabbed Mr. Owl from her desk and held the stuffed animal as if it were her only tether to reality. After a minute or two Lewis walked into her office and looked over at her fondly. "The police said they are going to go to your flat and take Jake into custody for questioning…they want both of us down at the police station, as soon as we can get there."

Fear gripped at Hannah like ice, she couldn't bear to face Jake, "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can. He won't be able to hurt you, he will be restrained." Lewis took her gently by the shoulders and made her look him in the eyes before he continued, "And he won't lay a finger on you so long as I'm there."

 **Lewis's POV:**

Hannah held out her arms for a hug, and Lewis couldn't help but oblige. She was so broken and fragile, how could he dare refuse her. Without a word between them, Lewis instated himself as her guard, vowing to never let Jake hurt her again.

When she finally calmed down enough to hear what he had to say, Lewis lifted his voice once more. "If you want me to call the authorities, I will. Personally, I think that's the best option right now."

"But if I go home and-"

Lewis was taken aback that she thought she had to go home to that bastard that he barely managed to keep the anger from his exclamation, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back! You can either spend the night with me at my flat, or I'll stay the night here with you, but there is no way I'm letting you go home until I can ensure your safety there." He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of compassion for the blonde girl, but he did his best not to let it show.

"Al-alright, I'll stay the night here." Lewis turned to get some of the blankets he kept piled in the corner of his office when her voice piped up again, "Oh and L-Lewis?"

The co-founder stopped and turned to face her, "Yes?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Pl-please call the police."

"Absolutely," Lewis took his phone from his desk as Hannah walked from the room, and called the police station down the road.

 _"Bristol Police, who is this and how may we help you?"_ A female voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yes, I'm Lewis Brindley; I'm calling with an abuse case." He said firmly.

 _"Alright Mr. Brindley, do you have evidence of the abuse?"_ She asked the question so calmly; he could hardly believe they were discussing the same topic.

Lewis bit back a sharp retort, "Yes."

 _"If you give us the name and address, we can take the abuser into custody for questioning, but we will need you and the victim to make an appearance at the police station to tell your sides of the story, tonight if possible."_ She seemed not to notice his agitation.

"Alright, his name is Jacob Nathanial." Lewis proceeded in giving her the address, "And we'll be there as soon as possible."

 _"When you get here, if the police haven't returned with the defendant yet, you'll wait in the lobby until he arrives. The defendant and the victim will be kept apart until the defendant is properly restrained."_

"Understood, thank you," Lewis said before hanging up the phone and walking across the corridor to speak with Hannah.

When he walked into the room, the poor girl was standing by her desk hugging Mr. Owl. He smiled at her as she looked at him pleadingly.

Lewis spoke softly to the owl girl, "The police said they are going to go to your flat and take Jake into custody for questioning…they want both of us down at the police station, as soon as we can get there."

Despite his efforts, Hannah still looked fearful, "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can. He won't be able to hurt you, he will be restrained." Lewis took her gently by the shoulders and made sure she met his gaze before he continued, "And he won't lay a finger on you so long as I'm there."

"O-okay." Hannah's voice quavered as she spoke.

As soon as she'd agreed, the two went downstairs to go to the police station. They were quiet as they drove down the road, the silence only broken by the occasional siren or the far too frequent cry of a seagull. Lewis sighed inwardly as yet another gull's call broke interrupted his thoughts, it proved that summer was approaching, and soon their videos would be bombarded by the bothersome birds.

With a glance at the clock, he realized it as much later than he had originally thought; it was nearly 10 o'clock now. Lewis had to drive past the police station everyday on his way to and from YogTowers, and yet the drive had never seemed so long. Out of the corner of his eye, the YouTuber saw Hannah gradually shaking more, her breath quickening as they neared their destination.

"Everything is going to be fine." Lewis whispered, trying to calm the owl girl.

"How do you know?" Hannah's voice was shaking as much as she was.

He never took his eyes off the road, "Because I'm going to make sure of it. You're going to be fine."

She took a deep breath before she replied, "I-I just don't want there to be repercussions that affect you, me, or any of the Yogscast."

The co-founder had to think for a moment before he responded. "I can't promise you that there won't be a change in attitude around the offices for a while…but I can say that as far as I can see, there will be no legal repercussions that will affect us. Well, apart from you more than likely getting compensation." Lewis couldn't tell where the confident tone in his voice had come from, but he was thankful for it.

Hannah seemed calmed for a moment, but when she spoke; her voice was scarcely audible. "I-I'm not sure I can face…Jake alone." The fear in her voice escalated as she said his name.

"You won't be alone." Lewis said quietly, "I'll be with you."

There was no mistaking the note of shock in her voice, "You will?"

"Of course," He tried to make sure he wasn't letting his emotion bleed into his voice. "I'll stay by your side the whole time."

Lewis noticed the tears that trailed down her cheeks as he pulled into the car park of the police station. "Th-thanks Lewis." Hannah sniffed.

His only response was a sad smile as the pair got out of the car and headed for the door. Hannah paused as she got up to the entrance, and took a deep breath, walking up next to her, he made sure she knew she wasn't alone in what she was about to face.

Together they stepped into the building. He saw the police woman's eyes widen as she saw Hannah, and Lewis silently pleaded with the woman to not comment on the matter.

Instead she regained her professional demeanor and looked to him, "You must be Mr. Brindley, you called earlier. Can I get both of your names for the record?"

Hannah looked too frightened to speak, so he spoke for her, "I'm Lewis Brindley, and this is Hannah Rutherford." Saying her name sent an unexpected shock through Lewis as he realized he hadn't said her full name in almost two years.

"Alright," The police lady scribbled their names down on a clipboard before she spoke again, "The police haven't returned yet, so if you could just take a seat over there, we will let you know when they get back."

Lewis and Hannah walked over to the chairs that lined the far wall of the lobby. They sat for a few moments in silence when a thought struck the co-founder. Neither of them would be in any state to go into work tomorrow, it was already getting late, and it didn't look as if either of them would be going home or getting any rest anytime soon. He needed to let someone know they wouldn't be coming into the Towers the next day and he could only think of one person he could trust enough to tell; Simon. Before typing anything into his phone, Lewis turned to the blonde sitting next to him, "Neither of us is going to get much sleep tonight, so I don't think we will be able to go into work tomorrow, so I have to let someone know we won't be there, and to take us off the schedule for the day, I was thinking the best person to tell would be Simon."

Hannah looked up at him, her eyes glittering with uncertainty, "Are you going to tell him everything?"

"Only what you feel comfortable with me telling him for now, we won't be able to keep this a secret for very long, and you know that, and I can't just tell him nothing or he'll wonder what our reasoning is for not coming into the offices." Lewis responded making sure she didn't feel like he was going to tell Simon her life story without her permission.

Hannah didn't say anything for so long that he began to worry that she hadn't heard him, and when she finally responded her voice was shaky yet thoughtful. "You can tell him what happened and where we are but don't tell him just how severe things are just yet."

Lewis nodded and pulled out his phone to text Simon. _Hey friend, sorry to text you so late, but I needed to let you know that neither Hannah nor I will be able to come into work tomorrow. Hannah asked me earlier if she could come in and talk to me, when she did, she explained that Jake is physically abusive, we are at the police station now, they've gone to get Jake and bring him in for questioning. Anyway, it doesn't look like Hannah is going to be able to go home anytime soon, and I don't want to leave her here alone, so if you could change the schedule, and preferably not bring this up to anyone else quite yet, that would be great, thanks friend, talk to you soon._

He let Hannah read the text before he sent it, making sure she approved of what it said. When she nodded slightly, he sent the text, praying Simon would take the whole situation seriously.

A few minutes later Lewis's phone went off as Simon replied. _Oh my god! I had no idea! Of course I'll change the schedule and I'll keep it on the down low, this is Hannah's matter not mine, so she should be the one to tell the other Yogs, so for now my lips are sealed. Let her know if she needs anything, that she can ask me, if you like I'll come down to the police station as well, although if not I completely understand. Thanks for letting me know friend._ Lewis let out a sigh of relief as he saw the seriousness of Simon's response.

He showed the text to Hannah, waiting for her to give him some idea on how to respond to the ginger co-founder.

"I wouldn't mind if he came down here." She said quietly, "That's very sweet of him."

With a few swift taps on the screen of his phone, Lewis formulated his response. _Hannah says she would like it if you came down here, see you soon._

Hardly any time passed before Simon replied. _See you soon friend._

The pair sat in silence for about five minutes before Simon arrived, when he caught sight of Hannah he didn't react like anyone else, he just pulled her into a hug as she began crying again.

When Hannah sat back down Simon walked up to Lewis. "How is she?" He whispered, putting his normal childish nature to the side.

"Not great, but I would say she's handling this better than I ever could." Lewis responded in the same soft voice.

"The police have just returned with the defendant and are taking him in for questioning, so it will be over half an hour before you can see him." The secretary piped, getting up from where she had been sat behind the desk. Turning to look at Hannah, she spoke once more, "We will need to talk to you as well."

The owl girl looked petrified, "C-Can they come with me?" The blonde gestured towards him and Simon.

The secretary looked sympathetic, and Lewis realized as she responded that she was probably breaking protocol. "Only one of them, the other will have to wait here."

"You go with her." Lewis stopped as Simon spoke. "You know more about this situation than I do, and you know more about Hannah than me." He lowered his voice so only Lewis could hear, "And anyone could see how much you care about her…and how much she cares about you."

"But-I-" The raven-haired boy tripped over his words.

"Don't protest, just go on." Simon gestured to the secretary who was waiting for them by the door.

Lewis let his gaze soften slightly, "Thanks friend." The co-founder walked up to Hannah and offered her a hand, which she took and rose unsteadily to her feet. "I'll be accompanying you if that's okay."

Hannah looked up at him, and her eyes shone with thanks, "I really appreciate this…all of this."

 **Hannah's POV:**

"The police have just returned with the defendant and are taking him in for questioning, so it will be over half an hour before you can see him." She got up from where she had been sitting behind the desk. Turning to look at her, she spoke once more, "We will need to talk to you as well."

She felt a rush of fear pierce through her, "C-Can they come with me?" Hannah gestured towards her friends.

There was a sympathetic glimmer in the secretary's eyes, and for a moment Hannah was afraid she was going to say no, but she had apparently reached a moral compromise, "Only one of them, the other will have to wait here." The blonde girl was appreciative that she would let her have even one of the duo with her, because she wasn't sure she could face the challenge before her alone.

Silently she hoped that it would be Lewis who would go with her, she didn't know what it was, but something about him had managed to calm her, if only slightly. She felt safer with him, and he had a way with making sure she was as comfortable as she could be in the situations they would often get roped into together, and she all around just enjoyed his presence. The shock that coursed through her felt like a physical blow to the chest as she realized she was falling head-over-heels for the raven-haired boy, just as she had over half a decade prior.

"You go with her." Hannah was torn from her thoughts as the dwarf piped up. "You know more about this situation than I do, and you know more about Hannah than me." Simon was right, Lewis did know more about her than he did, how could he not, he had lived with her for so many years. Then Simon leaned towards his friend and said something just quiet enough that Hannah was unable to make it out. Whatever Simon said to Lewis had obviously startled him, because he struggled to formulate a response, but the ginger never did let him reply. "Don't protest, just go on."

Hannah saw the hard glare that had laced Lewis's eyes since he had discovered the seriousness of the situation fade slightly. "Thanks friend," The co-founder turned from his friend and walked towards her. He extended his hand and helped her up, "I'll be accompanying you if that's okay."

She looked up and met his gaze, "I really appreciate this…all of this."

Lewis smiled at her sadly, "I wish you didn't have to go through all this mess, but I will do whatever I can to help carry the burden."

Hannah blinked and looked away, it would probably be hard for anyone else to tell with the bruises that covered her face, but she could feel herself blushing as she turned to follow the secretary. Lewis followed by her side as they made their way down the winding corridors.

The blonde girl wasn't sure what she expected of the room that they were taken to, but it looked nothing like it. She had partially expected it to look like interrogation rooms from movies with cold metal walls and folding chairs; but instead, they were taken to a plush office room. It reminded her almost of the offices back at YogTowers, except without all the stuffed animals and video game merch. The room was a dark burgundy with one window on the far wall. There was a desk with a police officer who looked as if he had served time in the armed forces sitting behind it, with two chairs on the other side. The room looked more like they were going into a counseling session rather than an interrogation.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Brindley and Ms. Rutherford." The police officer's voice was much softer and more calming than Hannah had expected, and yet it still had an underlying tone of authority. "I'm Officer Trapp; I just have a few questions for the two of you, would you please take a seat?"

Lewis and Hannah made their way into the room and sat down in the chairs opposite the police officer. Sitting in front of the man, Hannah could make out his features far better than before. He had black hair that was beginning to grey in its short cut and his cheek bones and jaw line looked as if they had been chiseled from stone.

"Can you tell me when you got involved in this Mr. Brindley, and what you know of the situation?" Officer Trapp asked, waving for the secretary to leave.

Hannah glanced over at him as he began to speak, "Yes, I wasn't made aware of the situation until earlier this evening." She listened carefully as Lewis recounted the last few hours, letting her gaze flit between him and the officer.

"Thank you." Officer Trapp said as he finished scribbling something down on his notepad. He then turned to Hannah, letting his impending blue eyes rest on her. "Could you please tell me your end of the story? When did all of this start, what all has been done to you?"

The owl girl felt her eyes fill with tears, she hadn't said any of what she was about to tell the officer now, because if she had, it would have solidified it and made it real. Now she was going to have to admit everything that had happened not only to Officer Trapp and Lewis, but herself as well, and that was almost too much for her to bear.

She could feel the emotion rising like water filling a vase, and just as it was about to overflow she felt Lewis take her hand in his. She knew in that moment that she would never be able to repay him for the help he gave her with that one simple gesture.

"You can do this." Hannah took a deep breath as Lewis whispered the words.

Shakily the blonde started speaking, using Lewis's hand as an anchor to keep her grounded in reality. "The abuse started about a month after we started dating…so about eleven months ago now, but the physical abuse didn't start until about eight months ago. Before that it had just been verbal." She forced her rapid breathing to slow before she went on.

"And what has he done to hurt you?" The officer's voice was strong and professional, but Hannah could hear the sympathy that was threatening to bleed through. "I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry I have to ask, but I must have the facts from everyone involved."

Hannah nodded and continued, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to say it out loud, it would be too real, and she knew Lewis would feel the repercussions of the pain that were affecting her if he knew how serious things had gotten. "Other than the obvious," The owl girl gestured towards the bruise on her jaw that had been given to her earlier that evening. "He would cut me with a r-razor blade." She saw shock shimmering in Officer Trapp's eyes and she felt Lewis's hand tighten around hers.

"Please continue." The officer replaced his professional demeanor.

Hannah knew she needed to give Lewis some background information on the next one so she turned to him, "Do you remember when I came into the offices with a broken ankle about six months ago?"

Lewis looked startled as she addressed him, "Yes…why?"

"I didn't slip in the snow…tha-that's just what I told everyone…Jake actually pushed me down the stairs in our flat." Hannah didn't dare to meet Lewis's gaze, she knew that under the shock and anger there would be a hint of betrayal. She knew then and she knew now that she should have told someone about what had really happened but she had always been too afraid of the retaliation Jake would have taken out on her because of it.

"He pushed you down a flight of stairs?" Lewis's voice was filled with a calm rage. Hannah could tell he was beyond the point of yelling, beyond anger. He was in the misty haze of rage that made him completely calm. She didn't respond, she just kept her eyes fixed on the carpet. "Hannah?"

"Yes," She whispered, "I-I was too afraid to tell anyone the truth."

"Mr. Brindley, Ms. Rutherford, I need one more piece of information from you. What is your relationship with each other?" Officer Trapp asked.

"We're friends, but we did date for almost four years." Lewis said thoughtfully.

"I figured you two had been together at some point." Officer Trapp said scribbling Lewis's answer on his notepad.

"Why's that?" He replied.

"Just the way you two react to one another, there is a level of trust there that you can't develop through friendship alone." Officer Trapp stood and gestured for them to do the same. As they rose, Lewis and Hannah released each other and massaged their hands. "Would you like to see the defendant?"

 **Lewis's POV:**

Officer Trapp looked to Hannah, "Could you please tell me your end of the story? When did all of this start, what all has been done to you?"

Lewis saw the girl's eyes fill with tears at the prospect of answering the questions laid out before her. With a swift motion he took her hand, assuring her that she wasn't alone. "You can do this." He breathed.

Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "The abuse started about a month after we started dating…so about eleven months ago now, but the physical abuse didn't start until about four months ago. Before that it had just been verbal."

Lewis could almost feel the pain she was going through as he watched herself force her breathing to slow.

"And what has he done to hurt you?" The officer looked as if he really didn't want to press for the answers that were to follow. "I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry I have to ask, but I must have the facts from everyone involved."

Hannah nodded slightly, "Other than the obvious," She gestured towards the bruise on her jaw that she had shown him earlier. "He would cut me with a r-razor blade." Lewis couldn't believe what he was hearing, but that would explain the cuts he had seen on her wrists when they were at the offices. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping she would be able to make it through the questioning without falling to pieces.

"Please continue." The officer looked almost as shocked as Lewis did.

Lewis was startled as Hannah turned and spoke to him, "Do you remember when I came into the offices with a broken ankle about six months ago?"

"Yes…Why?"

Hannah kept her eyes fixed on the carpet at her feet as she responded, "I didn't slip in the snow…tha-that's just what I told everyone…Jake actually pushed me down the stairs in our flat."

"He pushed you down a flight of stairs?" Lewis was beyond the point of anger or rage, he knew that if Jake were to walk into the room at the given moment Lewis would probably kill him on the spot, but for now he was just strangely calm. When she didn't respond Lewis spoke again, "Hannah?"

"Yes," She whispered, "I-I was too afraid to tell anyone the truth."

"Mr. Brindley, Ms. Rutherford, I need one more piece of information from you. What is your relationship with each other?" Officer Trapp glanced between the two of them.

"We're friends, but we did date for almost four years." Lewis could understand why the background information might be useful in this scenario.

"I figured you two had been together at some point." Officer Trapp said scribbling his answer on his notepad.

"Why's that?" Lewis was slightly dumbfounded by the officer's response.

"Just the way you two react to one another, there is a level of trust there that you can't develop through friendship alone." Officer Trapp stood and gestured for them to do the same. When they got up they let go of each other's hands and massaged their own. "Would you like to see the defendant?"

He saw Hannah tense next to him, "We don't have to if you don't want to." Lewis whispered.

She shook her head, "No…I need to see him…and finish this once and for all, and this is the only way to do that." She paused and looked up at him, "You will come with me though…won't you?"

"Of course I will!" The co-founder knew he would stay by her side as long as she needed him to.

Without another word they followed Officer Trapp further into the building to the holding cells in the back. There were three other officers on guard with only two of the cells being used. One looked as though it was occupied by someone in a drunken state, while the other as inhabited by Jake.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Jake sneered.

Lewis had to stop himself shooting back a retort, this wasn't his battle, it was Hannah's, and he needed to stay silent until he was addressed. Officer Trapp stepped forward and read off a list of rights before stepping back to stand with the other guards.

"I suspect you've come to get me out of here and _explain to them that all of this was just a big misunderstanding_." Lewis could tell by the malicious glimmer in his eyes that Jake wasn't asking, he was trying to manipulate Hannah into bailing him out.

He was proud of her as she spoke, despite her voice shaking and catching at the end of her sentences, she had the same determination in her voice that he had seen in her eyes when she had come into his office earlier. "Actually I'm here for exactly the opposite. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't told someone about the situation."

"You did this?" Jake lowered his voice to a growl and Lewis saw Hannah flinch and the grin that crept onto the defendant's face as she did so. He really was a sick bastard.

"Y-yes." Hannah said taking a pace away from the bars of the cell, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Jake turned his attention away from Hannah and placed it on Lewis. "I should have known that you were involved. You and your band of misfits have brainwashed her! I spent so much time fixing the damage you all caused and now you've gone and done it again!"

"Damage we've caused?" Lewis heard the same calm rage from the interrogation bleed into his voice, "The Yogscast is a family…one that loves unconditionally…a family that would do anything to help each other and believes in everyone being able to do as they please, without fear of retribution. I doubt you even know what that's like."

"And why should I believe you…the ex-boyfriend," Lewis had to admit that the words stung, but he wasn't going to let Jake get to him. "In my opinion that gives me the perfect reasoning to question your motives behind all this…if I'm correct it was you who called the police wasn't it?"

Hannah spoke before Lewis had the chance to respond, "At my request!" Her voice began to rise, "I can't believe your even trying to play this off as a misunderstanding when the proof is so obvious you'd have to be blind to miss it!" Lewis saw her clinch her fists to stop herself from shaking so much before she spoke again. "Lewis is right! The Yogscast is my family, and they have always treated me with more love and compassion than you ever did!"

"I should have known you weren't loyal." Jake's voice sounded gravelly. "You always did side with that miserable band of misfits! You always did side with _him_." Lewis saw the hatred that burned in Jake's gaze as he looked at the co-founder, and he just shrugged.

"Perhaps you're right." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really falling into the trap, but just before he could say anything, Hannah spoke up again. "My loyalty did waver…I never should have started dating you, I should have kept my loyalty with the Yogscast, If I had, none of this bullshit would have ever happened." As Hannah said the words, Lewis caught a glimpse of the old Hannah, the Hannah that wouldn't put up with disrespect towards her or anyone else she cared for.

The co-founder saw the wild look that took over Jake's eyes and he jumped at the bars, trying to get out of his confinement. Hannah shrieked and jumped back, grabbing Lewis's arm as the guards ran forward and restrained the human who had been reduced to no more than a wild animal.

"You two should go, I have a feeling that you've gotten all you're going to get out of this meeting." Officer Trapp ushered them back down the corridor. "I trust you know that both of you will be called on to testify when this gets taken before the jury."

They both nodded silently.

"Alright then," He looked at Hannah, "I'm truly sorry that you had to go through this, but I can assure you that it is all over now." He turned to Lewis, "As for you, she's lucky to have someone like you; I don't know many people who would stick their neck out like this in this kind of situation…and you're both lucky to have such a good family." With that he walked back down the corridor, leaving the two of them just outside the lobby.

They stepped back out into the waiting area where Simon was sat patiently awaiting their return. As they walked in Lewis could see Hannah was struggling to maintain her composure. Their friend glanced over in shock as he saw the pair and he realized, with the owl girl's battered and bruised frame and Lewis not having slept in almost a week that they must be a sight for soar eyes.

Hannah too must have seen the look in the dwarf's eyes; because, she completely lost it. As Lewis wrapped his arms around the broken girl he saw Simon look over at him apologetically.

 _'It's not your fault.'_ The co-founder mouthed over Hannah's shoulder to a very uncomfortable looking Simon as she sobbed.

Lewis's counterpart nodded silently and began heading for the door as he spoke, "I'm tired…so if this has been resolved for the night, then I think I'll head home…and it might be wise for you two to do the same," And with that he walked out the door.

Hannah jerked he head up so fast Lewis had to pull back from the hug to keep her from breaking his jaw. "I-I can't go back to my flat!" She began to shake even more than she was before.

"My offer still stands from earlier," Lewis whispered. "If you don't feel safe in your flat, you can spend the night at mine or we can both spend the night in YogTowers…I promised I wouldn't let you go back to your flat until I could ensure your safety there. If you don't feel safe, then I'm not letting you go back. Simple as that."

Hannah looked up at him, her blue eyes swimming with tears, "I-I guess I'll come home with you for the night."

Lewis smiled sadly, "Alright, let's go then."

The two of them made their way back to the car and the journey home. As they drove, Hannah piped up quietly, "I know I've said it already…but I do want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me tonight. I'll never be able to thank you enough for this."

He kept his eyes on the road as he responded, "You don't need to thank me…like I said before…the Yogscast is a family that loves unconditionally, that means helping one of the members if they're in need."

Lewis was glad he had said that earlier, because it was the perfect excuse for reasoning behind his actions. The truth was he had done it because he still loved her and he would do anything for her, but in the end he knew it was a love that would never again be reciprocated.

Looking back he realized that the last two years had been some of the worst of his life, but the pain of the last two years combined couldn't add up to the pain he had felt when he saw Hannah reduced to the terrified child she had been tonight. He had known when she had come to him instead of Jake or Kim that something was seriously wrong. He had felt terrible for the blonde girl when he found out, but at the same time, he felt honored and hopeful that she still trusted him with something this important.

They were silent for the rest of the short ride and exchanged little more than glances as they made their way to the door.

 **Hannah's POV:**

"You don't need to thank me…like I said before…the Yogscast is a family that loves unconditionally, that means helping one of the members if they're in need." Lewis's voice was as quiet as hers had been.

As he drove, the co-founder looked thoughtful, his dark eyes shimmering every time they passed under a street lamp. His raven-colored hair was messy, as though he had been running his hands through it, and his skin looked pale in the same amber light that reflected off his eyes.

She felt bad for him; he looked so tired, as if it had been days since he'd slept, and knowing the workaholic that he had always been, it probably had. He had never been good about sleeping, many nights he was kept awake by his asthma, others his mind was riddled with nightmares.

More than once she remembered waking in the dark of night and seeing the fear that glittered in his eyes from the shaft of moonlight that cut in through the gap in the curtains. He used to brush it off as nothing when she would question him on the matter. "Nightmares," Was always the response he would give her, but he never did elaborate on what the nightmares consisted of, and she had never had the heart to make him relive whatever had managed to scare him so.

Soon they pulled into the car park of Lewis's apartment complex. They made their way to the door without making a sound, and stepped into the dark flat. She had to keep herself from gasping as Lewis turned on the lights. The flat itself had scarcely changed in the two years of her absence. Here and there things had been moved or replaced, but overall the layout had stayed the same.

Lewis must have noticed her reaction because his voice rose above the eerie silence of her old home, "Not much has changed, has it?"

"Not really," Hannah let her gaze sweep around the main room that consisted of the living room with an island that marked where the living room ended and the kitchen began.

With a few words to signal 'good-night' to one another, the duo parted ways. It was odd sleeping in the guest room of an apartment that she had lived in for nearly half a decade, but she would never voice it. Lewis was being beyond gracious in letting her stay the night with him, and she would do nothing to demean that.

The adrenaline that had been rushing though the girl for most of the night finally gave way and she all but collapsed into the soft duvet. Despite the fatigue that pulled at her limbs, the blonde girl still struggled to find sleep as the memories of the night ran through her mind.

Eventually she was dragged under by the effects of weariness, but her slumber wasn't restful. Much like Lewis in the past, nightmares racked her subconscious. She could see Jake in her dreams and herself cowering in fear, and for the first time she was able to see the whole situation from a third person perspective and it terrified her. Was this what it had been like to Lewis or Simon? Still she knew that as the victim it was worse for her. Even though the physical marks would fade, she would always bear the emotional trauma of her past.

She prayed she hadn't woken Lewis as she woke screaming. Her breathing was quick and she was shaking, and yet she tried her hardest not to fall into the panic attack that was trying _its_ hardest to set in.

She cursed herself silently as Lewis's silhouette appeared in the doorway, his voice soft and kind, "Hannah? Are you alright?"

She thought about lying and saying she was fine, but she was in no state to muster the courage she needed to make her voice steady. Instead she just shook her head no, drawing her knees to her chest, trying hard to ward off the panic that was slowly building in her throat.

Hannah felt the weight of the bed shift slightly as Lewis sat down on the edge. She glanced over at him, tears making his already shadowed figure that much more difficult to see.

"Hannah please talk to me, I want to do anything I can to help you…but I need to know how." His voice resonated through her despite its low volume.

"I-I don't know what else you can do…you-you've done so much for me already…I can't ask anymore of you." She whispered.

"Don't worry about what I've already done for you, or paying me back or anything like that. I don't want you to thank me, I want to make sure you're okay, and to do that you need to accept help…you have to let me help you." In her heart she knew he was right, and who did she trust more than him. She knew it was stupid and she shouldn't be relying on him the way she was, they weren't a couple anymore, and yet she couldn't get past the level of trust that Officer Trapp had mentioned earlier.

"I-I just don't know where to go from here!" She felt her emotions take over, "What should I do?! I can't face my flat…not yet, and I-I don't know how to go about telling the other Yogs what happened!"

"First of all you don't have to do any of that yet. For now you're staying here, and neither of us is going into work tomorrow so you have time to think about what you want to say to the others." She met Lewis's gaze, "But for now you are tired and need to get some rest."

Hannah didn't want to go back to sleep, because she knew that nightmares would ensue. Still, she knew he was right so she let him tuck her back into bed, whispering calming words before she slipped back into sleep.

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis shot upright, practically throwing the covers across the room as he heard Hannah's fear filled scream. With swift and quiet movements he jumped up from his bed and made his way down the corridor to the guest room.

"Hannah? Are you alright?" He asked as he reached the doorway. Lewis could just see Hannah sitting on the bed as she shook her head and pulled her knees close to her chest.

Making as little noise as possible, he made his way into the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress. She glanced over at him, the tears in her eyes glittering in the half-light, but she said nothing.

"Hannah please talk to me, I want to do anything I can to help you…but I need to know how." He wanted to help the owl girl, but he felt so useless trying to defend her against the emotions within herself.

"I-I don't know what else you can do…you-you've done so much for me already…I can't ask anymore of you." Her voice was so quiet; he could barely make out what she had said, but as he deciphered her words, his heart broke for her. She still felt as though she was taking advantage of, or asking too much of him, when the truth was exactly the opposite.

He stopped her before she could continue to make herself think that she was asking too much of him, "Don't worry about what I've already done for you, or paying me back or anything like that. I don't want you to thank me, I want to make sure you're okay, and to do that you need to accept help…you have to let me help you."

She was silent for a moment, but when she spoke her voice was full of sadness and panic, "I-I just don't know where to go from here! What should I do?! I can't face my flat…not yet, and I-I don't know how to go about telling the other Yogs what happened!"

Lewis couldn't help but feel relieved, these were problems he could help her with, "First of all you don't have to do any of that yet. For now you're staying here, and neither of us is going into work tomorrow so you have time to think about what you want to say to the others." Hannah looked up at him, "But for now you are tired and need to get some rest."

She looked as though she wanted to protest, but instead she lied back down and let him pull the duvet around her shoulders. He whispered reassurances as the girl drifted back into dreamland.

When he was sure she was asleep he made his way back down to his own room, making sure to leave both doors open in case she were to wake once more. Climbing back into his own bed, his mind reeled from the events of the day. The more he pondered what had happened, the more he realized how much he truly still loved the girl…and how far he would really go for her. Eventually, much like Hannah, he too fell into the realm of sleep.

Lewis woke the next morning to the persistent beep of his alarm, for a moment he thought through what he needed to get done at the offices before he remembered he had taken the day off. He had set his alarm for an earlier hour than usual so he could get up and have breakfast ready before Hannah got up.

The co-founder made his way down the corridor, his sock-clad feet making no noise against the carpeted floor. He stopped by the guest room to check on Hannah before making his way to the kitchen. The blonde girl was still sleeping soundly wrapped in blankets, her long hair draped across the pillows. Turning away from the door Lewis finished the trek to the kitchen where he put a kettle on to boil. Over the course of nearly forty-five minutes Lewis made pancakes, French toast, eggs and bacon. Finally he poured two cups of tea, making sure to put two scoops of sugar and just a little milk in Hannah's, the way she always made it.

Just as Lewis placed the mugs on the table he heard Hannah stir in the guest room. He sat down at the table and nibbled on a slice of toast while he waited. Soon enough a very exhausted looking Hannah entered the room, a blanket pulled tightly around her shoulders. She blinked in surprise at the breakfast sitting on the table before looking over at him. He gestured to the other chair and she sat down, taking a piece of bacon from one of the plates.

"You didn't have to do all this." Hannah tried to giggle half-heartedly.

Lewis took a sip of his tea and shrugged, "Well we needed breakfast and you needed some sleep, so I thought I'd get up and make it myself."

A small smile played across her lips, and the wonderful thing was it was genuine, which meant she was on the right track to recovery.

They spent most of the day together chatting about any and everything from movies to video games to books. All in all, Lewis had forgotten just how much he enjoyed spending time with and talking to Hannah.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, the clock on the mantel chimed midnight, "Is it really that late?" It was hard for him to tell, but Lewis would almost say there was a hint of disappointment in the girl's voice.

"It would seem so." He responded glancing at the clock on his phone. "We should probably get some sleep."

Hannah took a shaky breath, "I don't want to go to sleep." She sounded almost like a child defying her mother. "How do you do it?"

He looked over at her in confusion, "Do what?"

"Deal with the nightmares? You used to wake up from them all the time and something tells me you still do." Everything made since as Hannah looked at the floor.

"You don't really…I know that doesn't help, but you just learn to cope. You learn to get up and keep walking after you wake up from one…that's really all you can do." He replied.

"Or just never sleep." Hannah murmured under her breath.

"That I don't suggest." She looked shocked that Lewis had heard her. "It just makes you more tired and stressed which doesn't do anyone any good. If anything it makes matters worse, because when you finally do get some sleep, the nightmares just become more vivid and terrifying."

Hannah nodded, "I know."

"Y-You do?" It was Lewis's turn to be shocked.

"You seem to forget that I lived with you for quite a few years, I remember you waking up from those vivid nightmares, and how scared you looked." Hannah kept her eyes fixed on a string that was loose on the arm of the couch, "After nearly a week of you not sleeping."

He knew she was right, but the tone of sadness in her voice confused him further, had his nightmares affected her? Shaking his head he knew it would be better for both of them if he changed the topic, "Have you thought about what you are going to tell the others?"

Hannah's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, "Yes…but I still don't know how to approach the subject."

Lewis thought about it for a moment trying to come up with a possible solution to the stressful problem, "There really is no easy way to go about this…you just have to tell them what you feel is right." He paused for a moment, seeing the anxious look in her eyes, "You know none of them will judge you, they all care about you…now…I think it's time we went to bed." Hannah nodded and Lewis gave her a hug before they began walking to their separate rooms.

"Oh Lewis…one more thing," Hannah piped.

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"You might just want to remember that they care about you too…you should try talking to them sometime instead of just locking yourself away in your office day and night." With that she nodded to him and walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her.

The words tumbled through his mind as he tried to sleep. In a way he knew she was right, the others were his friends, and they would want to help him the same way he helped them. Still there was this nagging sensation that made him want to keep to himself and not burden the others with the problems in his head.

Perhaps Kim had been right, and Hannah was too, he needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't decide who. The one person his mind kept going back to was Hannah, but at the moment she had enough on her plate, not to mention they really didn't have that kind of relationship anymore. Though he felt he may be wrong, Hannah had come to him in a time of need which showed him that she still trusted the co-founder, maybe he should respond to her with the same trust she'd shown him.

Eventually his thoughts slowed to a dull murmur in his mind and he was able to drift into less than restful sleep.

 **Hannah's POV:**

Hannah stopped before she walked into the guest room, "Oh Lewis…one more thing."

He turned back to face the blonde girl, "Yes?"

"You might just want to remember that they care about you too…you should try talking to them sometime instead of just locking yourself away in your office day and night." She nodded to him one more time and stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she wondered how she would manage to confess to the rest of her friends just how much hell she had been through in the last year. Would she do what she did with Lewis and completely fall apart despite her best efforts, or would she end up being void of all emotion and seem overly placid with the situation like _Spock_ may have been? Most of all, she didn't know what to say, how would she even begin to address the matter? She had only been able to talk to Lewis because she knew exactly how he was going to react.

She was taken aback by the thought, maybe she still knew Lewis better than she thought she did. As Hannah looked back through her memories, she began to realize she remembered many little things about the co-founder that were seemingly insignificant, but held more meaning to her than she could ever say. She remembered where he kept his emergency asthma inhaler, which cereal he preferred, and his favourite episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ It dawned on the owl girl that he might remember just as much as she did, it had been him who had made her tea that morning, and it was perfect as it had always been in the past.

With sleep trying it's hardest to drag her under, she decided the best way to explain the situation to her friends would be to round them up so she would only have to tell the story once, and just be very straight forward and give them the facts. With a plan of action in mind she was able to shut her mind up for a little while and fall asleep.

Hannah shuttered as she woke the next morning, knowing all the day implied. Quickly she got up and got dressed, making sure the bruises and marks that laced her broken frame were well hidden from view. When she left the room, she saw Lewis in the kitchen, nonchalantly sipping at a cup of tea as he scrolled through his phone.

"Morning," Hannah tried to keep the nervousness that she felt out of her voice, but she could tell by the sad smile Lewis gave her that she had failed miserably.

Still he played it off as though he hadn't noticed, "Morning, would you like some tea?"

She nodded silently, walking into the kitchen as Lewis reached for the kettle that resided on the stove next to him. He handed her the cup of tea and she couldn't help but smile as she realized it was perfect, just as it had been the night before, and all the times he had made tea for her when they were dating.

As they finished the last of the warm drinks, the clock chimed in the living room, signaling that it was time for them to head into the offices. With a sigh Hannah rinsed her mug and placed it in the dishwasher with Lewis's, just as they had done every morning when they had lived together.

Despite the nervousness and depression that weighed at her, she still found it interesting that without a word between them, they had fallen back into their old routine so easily. They acted as though they had never stopped living together and as if they hadn't forgotten a thing about one another.

The ride to the offices was far more uneventful than the rides to and from the police station, and filled with a lot more talk of what the day held.

Lewis seemed timid as he spoke up, as if he were afraid of approaching the topic he wanted to discuss, "Have you put anymore thought into what you're going to say to the others?"

"Yes," The blonde paused, trying to put the thoughts in her head into a plan of action. "I want to tell everyone at once so I don't have to keep re-living- I mean re-telling the story. Still…I don't even know if I can talk to them…"

"You were able to talk to me." Lewis cast a quick glance at her before fixing his eyes on the road once more.

"Yes…but I completely fell apart in the process…something I don't necessarily want to do in front of the others. I know they won't judge me for it…but I'll still judge myself." She took a deep breath before she continued, "Not to mention, I know you, I know your personality…therefore I knew for the most part how you would react to me and how you would react to the situation as a whole." The co-founder nodded slowly as he took in the information Hannah had just given him, and she prayed she hadn't given too much of her feelings away with the comments.

"In the end, what you need to do is tell them the truth. You don't have to give them every last detail, and I can assure you that they won't press you to tell them more if you're uncomfortable with sharing." Lewis had a way of taking the authoritative tone that he usually possessed outside recordings and making it sound more calming, like he was a protective family member rather than the founder of a company. "They'll understand and be supportive…and much like me, they will want to help you in any way they know how. So, the best advice I can give you if you're still nervous, is to pretend that you are recounting everything to me, like I'm the only person in the room."

Hannah mulled over his words for the rest of the ride to YogTowers. When they got onto the elevator she told him she was planning to tell everyone during lunch, that way she wouldn't have to worry about scheduling around recording times.

With a small smile they parted ways and went into their own offices. No matter how hard she tried, Hannah couldn't seem to focus on any of the tasks she needed to complete. Her eyes kept flitting up to the clock she had on the wall, and she couldn't decide if she was willing it to go faster or slower. Part of the blonde girl wanted to get it all over with, while at the same time she wished she didn't have to go through the ordeal at all.

All too soon and not soon enough, it was lunch hour and, many of the Yogs had been asked to stay at the towers for a few minutes before going to get their food. She watched out her window as Kim made her way to the common room with Duncan. Hannah felt bad, because on multiple occasions, Kim had inquired about the make-up she had been wearing, and she feared the Malaysian girl might have been suspicious of the whole situation. Now she was going to have to confess that she had straight up lied to her best friend.

Hannah stayed in her own office until she saw Lewis enter the commons. Knowing he was there made her far more comfortable with the meeting. After he disappeared around the corner, she timidly stepped into the corridor as if the floor was made of cracked glass that may give out any moment, and followed the others.

Lewis caught her eye the moment she walked into the room, giving her an encouraging smile. A quick glance around the room showed that a few were still missing, namely Trott, Martyn and Turps. A few people where whispering, laces of curiosity and concern in their voices. Simon stood near Lewis, and she couldn't help but see the saddened glance that passed between them, they didn't like the situation anymore than she did.

It didn't take long for the others to join them, but as soon as they were all there Lewis stepped forward, "I know you all are eager to go to lunch, but we are just asking for a few minutes for you to listen to something rather important." With that he nodded towards Hannah and returned to his place so the two co-founders stood side by side.

Everyone had fallen silent at the seriousness in Lewis's voice, and now looked expectantly at Hannah. She glanced around and realized there wasn't a person in the room who didn't look worried for her.

"Er…I really don't know how to approach this lightly, but I have been in a pretty serious situation as of late." The blonde girl's anxiety level rose with every word she spoke, "Many of you probably know I was in a relationship with Jake…that has ended but not for the reasons you all may be thinking…" Hannah's voice caught in her throat, she wasn't sure how to approach the subject without completely falling apart, and she was even less sure of how much she really wanted them to know. "…He was abusive."

Gasps and exclamations rang through the room until some rather harsh looks from Lewis and Simon coaxed them into a stunned silence. Hannah continued to explain points of her story over the past year. Multiple times her eyes filled with tears and her hands were shaking by her sides.

When she had finished her story Kim stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. The gesture of kindness, one that had grown so alien to Hannah over the last year, completely broke her resolve and she sobbed as her friends…scratch that…her family joined in on what turned into a group hug.

Slowly the meeting broke up and one by one everybody went to lunch until Hannah was left only with Kim.

"I- I know your probably mad that I didn't tell you what was going on…and I'm sorry…I truly am." Hannah knew she had betrayed her friend's trust, she just hoped she could gain it back again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Situations like this aren't easy to talk about…especially when you have the fear of retribution hanging over your head. I'm not mad, I'm just glad you finally got everything resolved." Kim responded quietly. "Though I do want to know who you got to help you…because you kept saying _'we'_ when you were explaining what happened the other night…who was the other person in _'we'_?"

For a moment Hannah thought maybe she should have chosen to talk to Kim instead, but that didn't last long, when it came down to it, she was certain she had made the right decision. "The one person in YogTowers who actually knows me better than you do…Lewis."

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," Kim looked at her as if she knew something the owl girl didn't. "The way he kept looking at you during the meeting suggested perhaps he knew more than the rest of us."

Hannah shrugged off the look, "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks; you offered to help me so many times, despite the fact I always turned it down."

Kim's only reply was a nod as she made her way out the door with the others.

 **-Three Months Later-**

 **Lewis's POV:**

Lewis could hardly believe it had been nearly three months since the night Hannah had asked him for help. In many ways that night had helped the blonde girl, but it had helped Lewis too. Since that night both of them had taken each other's advice to heart and opened up more to their friends rather than just keeping their problems to themselves and adding stress to their own lives. They talked to the others in person around the offices instead of hiding behind their microphones and only being social during recordings, still Yogs checked in on them on a regular basis, just to make sure they were still doing well, especially Hannah.

Their new-found interaction with the others had lifted spirits in YogTowers exponentially, in ways they never would have imagined. Even better than that, he and Hannah had managed to develop a stable friendship, instead of just avoiding each other at every turn.

Despite all the new changes in YogTowers, Lewis couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was missing. Ever since Jake's trial, he had been trying to figure out what it was, but so far he hadn't had much luck.

A knock at the door pulled Lewis from his thoughts, "Come in."

"Hey friend what's up?" Simon piped as he opened the door.

"Just doing some editing for the _Garry's Mod_ video that we're supposed to put up Saturday," Lewis leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

"Cool, I just wanted to come see how you were doing; I hadn't seen you today since I came in late." He said with his normal dwarfish nature.

"I'm doing alright, just getting a little bit of work done." Lewis replied in a lighter tone that he had adapted over the last few months.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it then, just let me know if you need anything, I'll be right down the hall." Simon waved as he walked out the door.

When the ginger co-founder walked away he saw Hannah slip into her office and turn the recording light on. As Lewis turned back to his computer, he caught himself smiling at nothing. The smile caught him off guard, even in the last few months that were better than the last few years combined, he still found himself forcing smiles. He couldn't find what was missing and it bothered him, everything else in his life at the moment was wonderful, and yet that one thing still managed to stop him in his tracks.

As his mind reeled it finally occurred to him why he was smiling, why he was happy all of a sudden, and what was missing. The answer was Hannah. He had known even before the night she had come to him for help that he still had feelings for her, and yet over the last few months he had continued to push them to the side for the sake of the new friendship that they had been able to uphold.

No matter how hard he tried, Lewis couldn't seem to push his feelings to the side and move on. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was still in love with her, and that's what was missing, that's what was tearing him apart. The fact that he was trying to be friends with someone he was still considered to be more than a friend.

A thought struck the co-founder as he came upon his revelation; he had always had the habit of calling everyone _'friend'_ , and yet he had never called Hannah that. To him the word just never really fit with her, the owl girl had been much more than a friend to him. Even now he realized he still never called her friend, because it still wasn't true.

Lewis knew he needed to talk to the blonde girl, even if she didn't love him back, he at least needed the closure, so without another thought, he reached for his phone. Unlocking it he sent a simple text to Hannah, _Can you come help me with the new recording software updates?_

It didn't take long for his text alert to go off and she answered with the usual response, _Is it imperative, or can it wait till this evening?_

 _This evening is fine, just let me know when, I'm going to be staying late tonight anyway to work on the recording schedules._ Lewis tapped the words into his phone, sending them to Hannah's phone across the hall.

 _Okay, I'll swing by your office around seven if that's okay with you, is something wrong with the software?_ Lewis had almost forgotten the part of the code they had used to make sure that the other person was okay and the situations wasn't too serious. He wished he had remembered that the night that Hannah had confided in him.

 _Seven's right around my break, so that will work great, and no nothing is wrong with the software._ Lewis smiled to himself as he sent the reply, knowing there would be a sense of relief in the blonde girl.

The co-founder spent most of the day editing the _Garry's Mod_ video, but started on the recording schedules around six:30 after most of the others had left for the night. He was so engrossed in trying to make sure everyone's schedules matched up, that he almost forgot he had asked Hannah to come talk to him.

A little after seven there was a knock on his office door that broke his concentration.

"Come in," Lewis piped without looking up from his computer. He was currently working on Kim's schedule, but he was having a hard time balancing Duncan's with hers.

He spun around in his office chair as Hannah spoke, "Whatcha working on?"

"Right now Kim's schedule…I have to work on Hat Films next," Lewis responded completely ignoring his half-finished project.

There was a long silence; Lewis was about to break it, but Hannah beat him to it, "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" A sudden wave of nervousness overcame him and for a moment he thought about dismissing the whole topic and making something up for asking the girl to come talk to him.

Looking at the girl, his resolve solidified once more as he saw her at ease stature. The spaceman stood and walked over to the girl, and he prayed that she couldn't hear his heart racing as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I-er…I wanted to say I'm glad that we are actually talking to each other again…rather than just avoiding one another."

A small grin started in the owl girls eyes before making its way to her lips, but she stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

Running his hand across the back of his neck, he tried to sound confident and failed miserably, "You have- I wanted to-" Before he could stop himself he pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Hannah's voice sounded shocked, but she returned the hug all the same.

"Being you, despite the problems you've had over the last few months, you've still managed to help me as well…and for that I am immeasurably grateful." He said burying his face in her hair.

"Y-you're welcome…I guess?" Hannah sounded even more astounded than she had before.

Pulling back, he held her by the shoulders he let his dark eyes rest on her blue ones. Neither said anything before Lewis pressed his lips to hers.

 **Hannah's POV:**

Passing Simon in the corridor, Hannah turned on her recording light before she slipped into her office.

Her computer booted up quickly and she chatted with Kim on Skype, making sure she was still up for recording some horror play-throughs that afternoon. The fluxed girl confirmed her scheduling and Hannah got to work on the editing she needed to do before hand.

The owl girl was pulled from her work as her text alert sounded from where her phone was placed in her bag. Despite the time that had passed and the steps she had made towards recovery, fear still shot through her like a bullet when her phone went off.

Shaking her head to clear the resounding fears, Hannah reached for her phone and unlocked it to see Lewis's contact ID. With a few swift taps she opened his text; _Can you come help me with the new recording software updates?_

The fear the girl had shaken off began to return. Was he okay? Was something wrong? Hannah caught herself falling into the same trap that had been trying to consume her for the past few months. She was still in love with the raven-haired co-founder, and yet she knew the love wasn't reciprocated, so she couldn't let her feelings for him eat away at her heart.

Quickly she typed in the usual response and sent it, _Is it imperative, or can it wait till this evening?_

It didn't take long for him to reply, _This evening is fine, just let me know when, I'm going to be staying late tonight anyway to work on the recording schedules._

Hannah nodded to herself as she read the text, of course he would be staying late, when did he not? Still she needed some way of knowing if the situation was serious or if there was just something nagging at his mind. A thought triggered in her memories as she thought of the texts they used to exchange when they were dating, and she typed the message into her phone, _Okay, I'll swing by your office around seven if that's okay with you, is something wrong with the software?_

The blonde girl let out a sigh of relief as his response appeared on the screen, _Seven's right around my break, so that will work great, and no nothing is wrong with the software._

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly; she went to get dinner with Kim after their recording session before heading back to the offices to talk to Lewis. The corridor was mostly vacant as almost everyone had gone home for the evening.

"Come in," The spaceman's voice quickly followed her knocking on the door. By the looks of it he had already begun working on the recording and editing schedules for the next week.

"Whatcha working on?" Lewis looked as though he hadn't even noticed her as he spun around to face her.

"Right now Kim's schedule…I have to work on Hat Films next," Lewis didn't sound too excited about the task.

There was a long pause, even though they had developed a stable friendship, there was still a feeling of awkwardness between them, so Hannah decided she would speak first. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

It was hard to tell, but she would almost say the co-founder was blushing. He walked forward and looked almost too professional with his hands clasped behind his back, not to mention the tone of anxiety that laced his voice. "I-er…I wanted to say I'm glad that we are actually talking to each other again…rather than just avoiding one another."

Hannah couldn't help but smile at how awkward and uncomfortable he looked; sometimes the duo would forget the other was human too.

"You have- I wanted to-" Running his hand across the back of his neck, Lewis didn't seem to be able to get out whatever he was trying to tell her. Finally he pulled her into a hug and managed two words, "Thank you!"

Hannah spoke in surprise as she returned the embrace, "Thank you? For what?"

"Being you, despite the problems you've had over the last few months, you've still managed to help me as well…and for that I am immeasurably grateful," He murmured.

"Y-you're welcome…I guess?" Hannah was almost too shocked to speak by this point; she hadn't expected Lewis to be quite so emotional.

The raven-haired boy pulled back from the embrace and held her at arm's length. His dark eyes were entrancing as they reflected the florescent light of the offices.

In one swift motion that Hannah wasn't expecting, the spaceman pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. For a moment she didn't know how to react, but after a few seconds, she more than willingly returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he kept his arms around her waist.

"I-I'm sorry...I had to get that out of my system and-"

Hannah cut him off, "Don't apologize…I didn't know you still felt that way…I've missed you Lewis."

"Y-you have?" He stammered quietly, "I thought you stopped loving me…"

Hannah's heart broke slightly as he trailed off, she had always assumed, that he had stopped loving her. Now it had come to light that it was all a misunderstanding, one that had lasted over two years. If only they hadn't avoided one another the way they did, may be then everything would have made since sooner.

"I thought it was you who stopped loving me," By now there were tears in the owl girl's eyes. "I thought…" She was so choked with emotion that she couldn't continue.

"No, that was never the case…I love you Hannah…You were always a part of my heart." Lewis's voice was soft and full of love, the way it had always been all those years ago.

"I love you too," She whispered, looking up and meeting his warm gaze, "And you were always a part of mine."

With that she leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips, the misunderstanding in the past, and the love between them rekindled.


End file.
